Cutting Family Ties
by That dorky blonde
Summary: The team rescues a girl on a mission. Is she friend or foe? This question pops up more and more as her secrets are unearthed. Rated T for language and other things. I don't own Young Justice. Later on some possible Robin/OC. Set before Zatanna and Rocket
1. Sowing Seeds

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for awhile. Please tell me what you think**

A girl with fiery red hair sat down in a cell, boredly bouncing a rubber band ball.

Of course I had to be sent down here, she thought.

She was in the basement of an old warehouse, where the Light and Shadows were training new and young villains. Some were joining the family business, others just thought villainy suited them. The girl was there because of the forward. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be here.

Stupid mom and her stupid crime record, she thought slumping against the wall. She was wearing the protocol uniform: a domino mask with a skintight black suit, black boots and black gloves. God did she hate it here. This was the tenth time she had gotten thrown in a cell this week. Just because she didn't do something bad. She had purposely ruined the bank robbery. She had wrecked the weapons. She had received a beating for these things and many more. It's not like she cared though. She was helping the right side. That was something she knew. She stood up and dusted off her suit, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Can you let me out now?" she yelled from her cell. Of course her plea fell upon deaf ears.

Then she heard the explosion.

Guards rushed down the steps and stopped at her cell.

"All trainees are needed, get out and help them!" one barked, unlocking her cell. Immediately after, she darted up the stair to find an odd sight: six teens in costumes battling all of her classmates. An idea popped up in her head as she stopped short. One of the heroes (he looked about her age) came up behind her and threw a punch. She dodged and flipped him over her shoulder. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he was Robin, Boy Wonder. Perfect. She crouched down next to his ear.

"I take it you're here to destroy this hellhole?" she hissed.

"Pretty much, now I really have to get on that," he replied, kicking her feet out from under her.

"Good. But first, something you have to know. They have important records below, hidden in a safe. The code is four, one, zero, nine. I would suggest taking those. Also, they have weapons hidden in a room in the back. There are also plenty of explosives and other ways to take this place down," she quickly explained.

Robin abruptly stopped, confused. "Why are you telling me this?!" he inquired.

"Remember what I asked? 'I take it you're here to destroy this hellhole?' I meant that," she said, throwing some fake punches and kicks. Robin stopped.

"You mean it?" he asked. She nodded. Then some guards running near the two stopped and faced her.

"Again! In this time of crisis! You traitorous, foul little bitch!" one of them yelled.

The girl whipped around to face the Boy Wonder. "GO!" she screamed, knowing what was about to happen. Robin turned around and ran. He glanced back to see the girl being hit in the neck with a dart and falling to ground. He could make out some words before she became unconscious amidst the growing smoke. He could make out, "P-please, burn it... burn it to the ground." He saw the guards that shot her start to haul her away, and he ran harder.

Guys, if you see a girl with bright red hair that is inconscious, rescue her if you can. he said through the mind link.

Why dude? Kid Flash asked.

I'll explain later, Robin replied.

Young Justice slowly beat the villains in training and took them captive. They took the guards and the records and the weapons that the girl had recommended. By then though, the girl had slipped from Robin's mind. The only thing he remembered were the words 'burn it to the ground' so that's what he decided to do.

"Okay! Let's blow this place up guys!" he shouted to his teammates. They nodded in a agreement as Robin took out an explosive Batarang. The rest of the team ran out as he activated it. A small screen began counting down from five minutes. He turned around, ready to run out, when realization hit him.

"Oh my God!" he gasped, "She's still in here!"

He jumped down from a platform he was on and began running through the boxes on the ground floor. He looked around and found a secret little panel. He kicked it open and gasped, for those guards did more than he expected. Her black uniform was torn with blood seeping through,she still had the dart in her neck and she was still unconscious. She was still breathing though, breathing in smoke. Robin picked her up bridal style and tried to run out of the warehouse. Sadly, the th screen reached00:00and the Batarang blew up, causing the other explosives to be set off. Robin flew forward with the girl still in his arms. He landed on his back on the pavement outside. He was immediately winded and began violently coughing. As soon as was somewhat recovered, he made sure the girl was secured tightly in his arms and ran to the bioship.

He quickly boarded and received some concerned stares from his teammates. He shook his head.

"I'll explain on the way, let's just go."

**Well, what do you think? Please review or PM. Constructive criticsm and compliments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Planting Knowledge

**Hi! Anyway thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorited. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I usually don't (I will tell you in the future if I will probably take a while for the next chapter). I took so long because I live on the east coast and got hit by Sandy pretty hard. I just got power yesterday. Also, I know I know I make a lot of mistakes, and I will just say now: I cannot proof read my own work. I am terrible at it. Sorry that was so long :)**

The girl slowly regained consciousness and did the first thing she always did when she woke up, touch her face to make sure her mask was still on. When she was postive it was, she opened her eyes and sat up. A pain immediately pierced head and her body became sore. She blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. She was lying in a white bed, in a white room. She looked down to see a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top instead of skintight black bodysuit. It took her a moment to recall what had happened.

Oh my God, they did burn it to the ground! the thought bounced in her head. A small grin was plastered on her face as a door opened in the room.

"Um, someone's awake," Robin cleared his throat.

"Yeah, thanks. Especially for burning that damn place to the ground," she smiled in response.

"About that place, we got the records and stuff, but what exactly was it for?" Robin asked.

"It was a sort of... training facility. For 'villains in training'. You were there either because of family connections, you wanted to become a villain or if they thought you had potential and decided to kidnap you,"

"So, which were you?" Robin asked softly. The girl pretended not to hear as she continued her explanation. "So anyway, I was the best there: smartest, fastest, you get the idea. But I did not want to venture into villainy. A lot of times I messed things up for them, so I got in trouble. A lot. I was usually in a holding cell for 'detentions'. I was actually in one of the cells before you guys came. Speaking of which, I know you're Robin the Boy Wonder. But who else was there? I never got a good look."

"Tell me your name first," Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Ahh, you don't trust me. Anyway, I want to keep my identity a secret. It is much better that way. Although since I'm sort of starting fresh, you can call me Red Rose. Or just Red if you want. Either or,"

"Okay then. This is the Young Justice team. It's me, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Aqualad amd Miss Martian. Now that I think about it, you do seem somewhat familiar. I think we had to stop you and your friends (Red Rose gave a scowl when Robin said this) once or twice." Red nodded like she remembered too.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" she asked.

"About two days. I found you shoved in a hiding place all bloody with a torn suit. You were unconscious and breathing in a lot of smoke. But you're pretty much fine now."

Red raised her eyebrows. "Pretty much?" Robin shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him. Red sighed and decided to go to sleep again. Her thoughts left her as she was visited by sweet, sweet sleep.

She remembered a voice in her head. A familiar one. It was saying things like, "Oh dear, your mother won't be happy," and "You are a traitor to our whole cause. You should be ashamed of yourself," She knew that voice but just couldn't place it. Then she felt pain. Pain in her head, in her mind. It was a screaming, screeching pain that can't be comprehended. The voice, however, continued throughout the pain.

"Come back, to the right side, and all will be forgiven. You are just complicating things by staying there. Until you give in, I will deliver more and more pain. Your decision," it said.

Red could remember clutching her head and letting out agonized screams. She couldn't take it, but she had to.

Meanwhile, Robin was telling the team what he had learned from Red. "I think she's hiding something, but she hasn't really done anything that would cause us to not trust her," Robin was about to continue when Superboy tensed up.

"What is it? Superboy?" Robin asked. Then they all heard what he had with his super-hearing: screaming. They all looked at eachother and ran to the medical center. Robin kicked down the door to Red Rose's temporary room, and the team froze at what they saw. Red was writhing on the floor, hands clutching her head and screaming. M'gann's eyes widened as a familiar feeling crept into her mind.

"Guys, it's Psimon," she warned, "He's probably doing this because Red Rose betrayed them. Them being the villains."

"Do you think you could into her head and drive him out?" Robin asked, raising his voice above the screaming. M'gann nodded and her eyes glowed green. Then she disappeared.

Red could feel the presence of someone new in her head, but that made the pain intensify, for the person causing her pain in the first place sensed it too.

M'gann began floating around the girl's mind, looking for Psimon. It was odd, because many things seemed to have walls covering them, almost as if she was blocking out thoughts for intruders. M'gann decided to investigate that later. She ventured deeper and deeper into Red's subconscious, finding no one. Then she felt an aura. An especially evil aura.

"Psimon." her voice came out cold and unforgiving. The man slowly appeared, a smug smile stretched across his face.

"Hello, martian. I just came to give your new little friend a visit." he said.

"Get out."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, for I am reminding her of things. Also, I am just starting to get comfortable,"

"I said, get OUT!" M'gann ordered. Her eyes began to glow green as she telepathically began battling Psimon. Catching on quickly, he struck back with as much force. Though M'gann was undeterred. She struck back even harder making Psimon stagger backwards.

"GET OUT!" she barked. Psimon looked at her with an amused smile.

"Fine, but be warned. This girl has many secrets. If I was a part of Young Justice I would not trust her. This is done, for now," he spat. Then he was gone. Then M'gann was gone too.

Throughout the small battle between M'gann and Psimon, Red screamed even louder. Robin, not entirely sure what to do, ran over to her and started shaking her, screaming her name. She wouldn't wake up. "It's like she's trapped in a never ending nightmare," he told his teammates that were currently there.

Then M'gann slowly faded into the scene, looking tired. She gave them a weak smile and a thumbs up. "I got him out," she told them. So slowly Red Rose's screams subsided and she woke up violently shaking.

She thanked M'gann for getting the voice and pain out of her head and thanked the team for being so ready to help. She climbed back into her bed and as the last person to leave shut the door, realization hit her. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Uncle Psimon."

**Please review and stuff. Thanks for reading! ;{P**


	3. Growing Trust

**New chapter! Yay! I would've updated sooner, but I lost power again, so I'm updating today (for I have received power once more). So, NEW CHAPTER! XD**

Red Rose strolled through the cave, hands on her head. Miss Martian had given her a tour, and years at the facility had given her a rather good memory. Luckily, she was all better. Her physical wounds were almost completely healed, basically just some soreness left over. Her mental problem with Psimon didn't really leave an effect, so she was up and running. With bare feet, a blue tank top, black shorts and a black domino mask, Red walked into the living room where Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis were sitting. Kid Flash and Artemis were in the middle of an argument. _Why do I get the feeling that arguments between these two are quite common,_Red laughed in her head. Aqualad was holding his head in his hands, an irritated look plastered on his face. Red plopped down next to him on the couch. Aqualad turned his head to see the new arrival, and sighed as he discovered it was the "rescue".

"Well, I can't be worse than their arguing," she huffed. Aqualad gave a small laugh and brought his head up.

"My apologies Red, it just seems as if they're arguing more often-"

"No. You and the rest of the team just see me as an extra responsibility. If it weren't the right thing to do, you guys would've dumped me on the streets or something,"

Aqualad widened his eyes. "How did you guess that? I am, however, sorry to say that that is correct." Red shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to being unwanted," she told him. Aqualad opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, not being able to think of what to say.

Then, with Artemis and Kid Flash still arguing, Black Canary walked in. "Training. You can come too Red Rose, if you want,"

With that, the four teens (two of which had finally _shut up_) got up and went to the training area. Superboy and Robin had already arrived, and Miss Martian soon flew in from an unspecified location. Red just stood off to the side, way off to the side.

"Okay, anyone want to go first?" Canary asked. Miss Martian raised her hand and so did Kid Flash. Canary nodded and the two went into the ring. An animated voice echoed through the cave, "Begin".

Kid Flash immediately threw a punch with his right hand, and Miss Martian ducked, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. He landed in a roll but quickly jumped up. They circled each other until Miss Martian flew forward, aiming a punch. Kid Flash, anticipating a punch, blocked with his arm, unaware of his opponent kicking his legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. Landing on his back, anyone could see he was winded from the fall. The animated voice rang out to the cave again, "Kid Flash. Status: fail,"

Kid Flash glared at the ceiling and walked back to the outside of the ring. "Nice job Miss M. You're getting a lot better in hand to hand combat. Also, Kid Flash. Don't be so impulsive. It is not a good thing in battle." Canary lectured. Rubbing his back, Kid Flash muttered something under his breath. Canary raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you would like to add, Kid?" Kid Flash shook his head. Canary nodded with a small smile.

"Any other volunteers?" Canary asked. Red timidly stepped forward and gave a sure-sounding "I'll do it," The team turned towards her, all eyebrows raised. Canary cleared her throat. "Okay, anyone else?"

Robin walked forward. "I'll spar with her," he said. The team looked at Red with pity, for no one had beaten Robin yet. Tucking her wavy red hair behind her ears and adjusting her mask on her pale skin, Red walked into the ring. Robin (already in costume) walked in shortly after. The animated voice gave another "Begin".

Robin quickly gave a punch to the face, knocking Red over. She quickly scrambled to her feet and threw a sloppy punch, which was easily blocked. Grabbing her arm, Robin threw her across the ring, Red crashing to the floor. "Why did he have to pick the newbie?" Kid Flash whispered to Artemis. She shrugged her shoulders and cringed at the pain appearing on Red's face.

Red stood up once more, fists up and shaking. Robin darted over and kicked her in the face, sending he to the floor. He was about to leave the ring, thinking that he won, when he felt his legs drop from under him. Startled, he looked up and saw a triumphant Red towering above him.

"Surprise," she smiled. Robin sprang up, ready to really battle. Robin punched, which was blocked by Red. She then threw a punch, which Robin blocked. With both hands occupied, Red kicked Robin's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Red gave a front handspring, landing inches away from the Boy Wonder. She punched with her left hand, and Robin blocked with his left hand. Smiling and breathless, Red grabbed his arm and spun around, delivering a hard back spinning hook kick to the face. Robin was knocked to the side, but refused to give up. He jumped up and faked a punch that was a millimeter away from her face and while she was distracted, gave his opponent a roundhouse kick to the face. Red staggered back but was otherwise undeterred. Robin dashed forward, giving an unready Red a punch to the face. Right before the fist connected with her face, Red grabbed Robin's wrist. She twisted it and grabbed Robin's shoulder, putting pressure on it.

Robin's face twisted into pain and defeat as Red kneed him in the back sending him crashing to the ground. Young Justice and even Black Canary stood there in shock as the computer announced, "Robin. Status: fail,"

**What did you think? Please review and stuff. And thank you to all of those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. I've done some stories so far, and this is by far the most liked. I always wonder, "How does that story with seven chapters get fifty-four reviews?" Well it's because of you guys! Thanks!**


	4. Turning Over a New Leaf

**New chapter time (insert applause and cheers here ;P)! This one took me a long time, partly because of all the italics. I do this stuff on my iPod touch. Do you know how ****_long_**** it takes to change all those words to italics? No, I bet you don't. Now read this chapter as punishment for your inability to understand. ;P ;) **

"Robin. Status: fail," the automated voice rang out through the mountain. The team stared in awe at Red, the first to beat Robin the Boy Wonder. Artemis was first to speak up. "Red, you are the first one to beat Robin. Nice!" she walked over to Red and slapped her on the back. Robin got up and stepped out of the ring, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, good job, Red. You're good at hand to hand combat," he mumbled.

Black Canary stepped forward. "Red Rose, that was very good and advanced. Can anyone tell me what strategy was being used by Red?" she asked.

Artemis crossed her arms and nodded. "She pretended to be the weaker opponent by a lot. Using a lowered guard to her advantage, she beat Robin. Who, by the way, didn't seem too whelmed by the end of this spar," she explained, giving a small smile to Red as Robin's face reddened.

TIME SKIP. Nanananananana!

"Team, mission debriefing. Red Rose, you come too," Batman's voice booked through the cave. Hearing her name, Red immediately froze. _Did they find out?_ she wondered. Trying to not cause suspicion, Red leisurely walked into the room, where almost everyone was there. After everyone arrived, suited up, Batman stared at all of them.

"I need you to stop a Venom deal here in Happy Harbor. Sportsmaster is receiving some from an unknown location. I want you to learn the location and, if possible, stop the deal. This is a covert mission, no fighting if you can help it. I heard what happened in training today, so I would like Red Rose to accompany you. Red Rose, your old uniform is in the hospital room you've been using. Go," he instructed.

Red held a look of mild of surprise as she ran off to get changed. Robin looked at Batman. "You're doing this to see if we can trust her, aren't you?" he asked. Batman just nodded. Just then Red Rose walked back into the room, with a black bodysuit, black gloves, black boots and her red hair freely falling to her mid-back.

"Let's go," she said, with a tight smile. _I hate this outfit so much,_ she thought.

The team led her to the bioship and they all boarded. There were only six seats, so Red stood in the middle. "Um, do I just stand, or...?"

"Hello Megan! Sorry about that," Miss Martian hit her forehead and and flicked her hand. A seat rose from the floor, which Red reluctantly sat down and appeared a bit alarmed as the straps closed around her. She quickly recovered from the shock though.

"Cool. So is your real name Megan or something?" she asked Miss Martian. The rest of the team shot an alarmed look at the martian. "Oops," she muttered.

"Oh, I get it. You guys don't trust me with your real names or alter-egos. I can respect that. You don't have a reason to trust me, yet you don't have anything that can prove me untrustworthy. Besides Miss Martian is a shape shifter. She could be any 'Megan'," Red shrugged. The team seemed stunned at her revelation, but they all knew she was right.

Interrupting the silence, Robin announced, "Closing in on the location now." Miss Martian slowly landed the bioship behind a large warehouse and everyone walked out.

"Okay team, intel says that Sportsmaster will be around the docks. Miss Martian and I will go below water if there is a boat or some sort of underwater transportation. Artemis and Kid Flash, you stay on ground level in case of a car or if Sportsmaster tries to make an escape. Robin, Superboy and Red, stick to the roof tops in case of air travel. Remember: avoid conflict as best as you can. Go!" Aqualad ordered.

Superboy sprang up to the roof of one of the warehouses surrounding the harbor, while Red and Robin quickly climbed to the top. By the time they got up there, the rest of the team was gone, in position.

Then, they waited. And waited. And waited. "Are covert missions usually this boring?" Red asked Robin.

"At first, but usually something bad happens and we end up fighting. To us, 'covert' usually means beat up the bad guys- Wait! I see someone!" Robin hissed. Red turned her head to where Robin was looking and squinted her eyes.

"It's Sportsmaster," she told him in a whisper.

"How can you tell? That guy doesn't have the mask on, and we're like sixty feet away! You need binoculars to be able to tell from here," Robin complained.

Red's face hardened. "I know villains, remember?" she snapped.

"Right, sorry," Robin quickly apologized. He then stared off into space, using some hand motions randomly.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Red asked. He looked back up at her and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I forgot. We do a telepathic link to communicate. I guess Miss M forgot to include you. I'll tell her now," he told her. He stared off into space again until Red could feel something in her mind, another presence. Actually, six other presences.

_You guys aren't going to poke through my most innermost and private thoughts, right?_ she asked mentally. She could hear words of assurance in her head. _Again, cool,_ she told them.

_Red, what exactly is the current position of_ _Sportsmaster?_ Aqualad asked.

_He's sort of pacing around the docks, like he's waiting and thinking something over,_ she replied.

_Hey Red, do know anything from being at the facility?_ Kid Flash asked.

_Not really. We never really got involved in the big stuff. I have as much knowledge of this-if not less- than you,_ Red told them.

_I hear something,_ Superboy told them suddenly. They all suddenly stopped where they were and looked around.

_Helicopter spotted!_ Red informed.

_Red, stop it. See if you can find a_ _logo, get the Venom_ _and get out,_ Aqualad instructed.

_I'm on it!_ Red declared. Robin handed her a grappling hook from his utility belt. Red Rose swung it around and threw it upward, hooking it onto a little railing on the bottom of the helicopter. Grabbing onto the rope tightly, Red began to fly with the helicopter. She climbed up and yanked open the door. Some of the people in the chopper immediately turned to look at her, and were, in turn, knocked unconscious with a punch or a kick. Surprisingly, the pilot seemed completely unaware of the new entrant.

_Guys, I'm in. I knocked out some goons, the pilot seems unaware I'm even here. Advancing to Venom cargo,_ she told the team.

_Good, proceed,_ Aqualad ordered. Red slowly crept to the back of the helicopter (if you haven't guessed by now, it was one of those fairly large helicopters), where there were many boxes and crates. Too many boxes and crates.

_There is a lot of cargo on here, I'll need a large containment system to get it all out,_ Red said.

_There has to be a way. Wait! I think Sportsmasteros looking at the helicopter! If you're going to do something, do it now!_ Artemis urged.

_But, I don't know what to do! For all I know, the goons are waking up, and I can't even find a logo on this damn helicopter-_ Red began to rant.

_ Hello Megan_ (they could feel her mentally slapping her head)_! Just fly the helicopter!_ Miss Martian suggested.

_ I don't think that'll work, but it's the only thing I have. Thanks Miss M,_ Red sighed inwardly. So she ran up to the pilot's seat and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up a fist immediately hit his face, knocking him unconscious. Red threw him out of the chair and flung herself in. She immediately flew the helicopter upward and into the sky.

_Helicopter has been taken. Now, um, where exactly do I fly this thing?_ Red asked.

_Away! Sportsmaster appears to be getting suspicious. Get out of there before he realizes what happened!_ Robin insisted.

So, reluctantly, Red began to fly the helicopter to the location of the bioship, making sure to stay high in the cloud cover.

_I've been spotted!_ Artemis cried in the mental link.

_Run to the bioship!_ Aqualad commanded. Red began to veer away from her landing point when she felt something hit the helicopter. Systems began shutting off, and before she knew it, Red Rose was hurtling towards the ground in a giant metal death trap.

_I've been hit! I'm going down!_ Red yelled.

_Do you have any control?!_ Robin asked.

_No Robin! Why would I be plummeting to the ground if I had any control?!_ Red snapped.

_Right, stupid question. Okay, try to jump out,_ Robin ordered.

_No! There are people in here! I jump out and they all die!_ Red insisted.

_I don't know Red, just try somethi-_ Robin's thought was cut off as the helicopter dove into woods close to the harbor. Right before it made contact, however, Red Rose flicked her hands a few times, and giant plants grew straight out of the ground and cushioned the fall. Though that wasn't nearly enough, for the helicopter still crashed and metal and glass fell upon the limp body of Red Rose.

_Red? RED! Where are you Red!_ Robin demanded. The team was now all in the bioship, after a narrow escape from Sportsmaster.

"M'gann, is Red Rose still in the mental link?" Robin asked aloud.

"Sorry Robin, I can't sense her anymore. The helicopter must've crashed. And it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't suggested her flying the helicopter," she said, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Oh come on, it wasn't your fault. Something obviously hit the helicopter Meg. Something-or someone for that matter- could've done it. We know Sportsmaster has a lot of connections," Artemis told her teammate, trying to reassure her.

"Let's forget whose fault it was for a moment and actually focus on finding Red," Robin said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"By the way, can we all agree that we can trust her now? I mean, she may have sacrificed herself in an attempt to save others, so that gets her a few points. Plus, if we aren't supposed to trust her, how could I hit on her?" Kid Flash pointed out to the whole team, who rolled their eyes or groaned in response.

Then the bioship passed over a large clearing in the woods.

"Stop the bioship!" Robin yelled, "I see the helicopter!"

So they all descended into the clearing, where metal conquered all. Under the metal (that was visible) was dirt and broken plant pieces.

"Dig under the metal! Take out any bodies that you find and remove all sources of Venom, even splintered pieces of a box!" Robin ordered, beginning to lift pieces up himself. Lifting up pieces towards the back (the place where there wasn't really any sharp shards of glass or metal), they found the goons Red was talking about and who they figured was the pilot. They found most of the Venom supply, the rest was destroyed. Even after all of this however, Red was still missing.

Robin had been hoping that she was towards the back, because that was the place with the highest chance of survival. Though it was clear now that she was in the front, and most likely dead.

So slowly, cautiously, Robin walked to the front of the helicopter and began pulling away metal. Before long, he came upon a very broken Red. She was covered in blood and broken glass, and some of her limbs bent at odd angles. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, but he picked her limp and unconscious body up bridal style and tried to keep her hair out of her battered face.

"Oh Red Rose," he muttered. She could've been dead, or dying for all he knew, but Robin just couldn't do anything. So, still holding her bloody and broken body, Robin walked over to the rest of the team. Before he got there though, he felt a tiny movement in his arms and looked down. Red had stirred a bit in what he had thought was an eternal slumber. Thankfully, he was wrong. So a large and dopey grin was brought to his face when a word came out as barely a whisper.

"Robin..."

**Eh? Eh? Reactions? Comments? As always, please review or favorite or follow. Trust me when I say that it is much appreciated!**


	5. Branching off to Something New

**Hello devoted readers! Last chapter ended with so much drama! Ooh! Anyway this is going to be a sort of fluff chapter! It's my first fluff chapter ever! **

Red Rose slowly came back into consciousness and immediately tried to lift her hand up to her face, hopefully to find a mask. Though as she attempted to lift her hand, she was met with a large blast of pain and gave out a long and low groan.

"Your mask is still on Red, if you were wondering," a voice in the background offered. Red opened her eyes to a bright light and squinted.

"Robin?" she asked with a raspy voice, coughing after her desert-dry mouth emitted the word. Robin, looking at her sympathetically, picked up a glass of water and put it against Red's mouth.

"You don't need to do that!" she insisted between coughs. Robin cocked an eyebrow and forced the glass forward a bit. Reluctantly, Red opened her mouth a bit and let the water drip down her throat. After taking in enough, Red gave a nod of her head and Robin brought the glass back.

"So," Red began, starting to sit up.

"Red, no!" Robin insisted as Red sat up. His warning came a bit late as Red whipped into a sitting position, black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Robin shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you lie back down Red. You're hurt," he told her, pressing on her shoulder. Red glared back at him with a defiant look and Robin pressed harder. The defiance in her look lessened, but she stayed where she was. Growing impatient, Robin pushed her shoulder with much force, sending her back to her pillow. Her eyes glassed over a bit and Robin felt guilty.

"Red? Red!" he said urgently, shaking her shoulder. Within a few seconds, Red began blinking as the color returned to her eyes.

"Robin!" she scolded with a glare, but staying down on her bed. She took in her surroundings and found that she was once again in the hospital room of the cave, and was once again in the blue tank top and black shorts.

Robin looked at her apologetically. "It caused you pain to sit up, and I don't want you to get hurt," he explained quickly.

"Yes, because the perfect way to demonstrate that is to shove me and knock me out," she assured sarcastically. Robin opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, defeated.

"Now come on Robin, tell me what happened!" she begged.

"Red, I can tell you're already exhausted, even with the mask. You've been in a coma for the past week, just staying awake for ten minutes should make you tired. Get some sleep Red," he told her. Red was about to object, when she realized she was tired. She gave a small shrug and let Robin pull the covers over her.

_When I wake up again, he_ _is so telling me what happened,_ she thought before sleep overcame her.

Meanwhile, Robin was looking at the sleeping form of Red Rose. It was less broken and bloody than it was, but still damaged. Why did I push her? That was so stupid, he told himself, smacking himself on the forehead. As Red pressed on into sleep, Robin sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Oh Red," he sighed.

When she woke up again, Red did as usual and tried to touch her mask. With lots of effort and pain, she was able to reach up and feel her mask. She looked around the white room, now more dimly lit and found no one. She jumped when she heard a loud sound, but sighed as she realized it was her stomach.

_I was out for a week, and I guess I slept through most of yesterday or something. I'm quite literally STARVING!_ she thought. Just then, Artemis walked into the room.

"Hey Artemis," Red said simply. Artemis jumped slightly, not completely aware she was awake.

"Hey Red!" she responded a bit cheerfully.

"Hey Arty-it's okay if I call you Arty, right? Anyway, do you have any food? I'm really hungry!"

"Well, I didn't bring a meal, but I do have a couple granola bars with me,"

Red shrugged and gave an indifferent, "That'll work," So Artemis tossed her a granola bar and Red scarfed it down. Artemis raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Compared to Wally's eating habits, I can't say that was gross," she smiled.

"Wait, Wally? You guys trust me with your secret identities now!" she grinned. Artemis nodded.

"Why wouldn't we? You saved a bunch of people from certain death, even if they were the bad guys. The Justice League almost never kills, there are some accidents and different scenarios but- okay, you know what I mean," Artemis exclaimed. Red just smiled.

_But they'll have to learn eventually, and that trust will disappear,_ a voice in the back of her head reminded her. Red just ignored it as her and Artemis began to talk. They talked about the team, missions, things in the world, and other stuff. Red learned everyone's secret identities (excluding Robin, damn that Boy Wonder and his protege-of-Batman ways) on the team, which made her much happier. They talked a lot, and Red learned something else: standing in front of her was first friend, Artemis Crock. Eventually they bid each other goodnight and Red eventually fell asleep. She fell asleep and had a dream that she could only describe as disturbing.

There was her mother, sitting on that plant throne of hers, smiling directly at her with cold eyes. "You will give in eventually, and you know you can't stop it. My blood is within you. You have the chance to become great! Temptation will seduce you sooner or later my dear, trust me," she said. Her mother's red hair rested on her shoulders that were leaning forward, staring more intently at her. Then Red saw an image. It was her, controlling a bunch of plants. She was high above everyone else, seemingly superior. On the ground, the plants were slashing around, hitting and hurting people. She saw a few bloody heaps on the ground, making her stomach turn. She wanted to stop but just couldn't. The power felt good, too good. All of a sudden, Robin jumped up from nowhere, in a fighting position. Though when he saw her, his eyes widened and mouth hung open. That expression quickly turned cold, and he struck forward with a punch. Before he could hit her, she unwillingly lashed out her hand and vines wrapped around his neck, constricting tighter by the second. Robin fell to the ground, gagging at the lack of oxygen.

"Red, please..." he begged her. Then he fell silent. Then Red saw herself, as if in a mirror. On her face was a look of no regret, of coldness. This sent a chill down her spine. Her focus was then on Robin once more. He was unmoving and silent. The voice echoed through her head, "Temptation will seduce you sooner or later my dear..." She could hear Robin's voice again, "Red! Red Rose! Red! Wake UP!"

Then her eyes snapped open and Red flung herself into a sitting position, where Robin was already holding onto her tightly.

"Oh thank God," he muttered. Red just then realized that she was shaking and that tears were flowing from her eyes. Robin hugged her more tightly and Red hugged back, for that dream had felt so real.

"R-robin, what happened?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know, I just came in here to check in on you. What I found was you rolling around in your bed crying and screaming. You were muttering a lot of things too, but I couldn't make anything out. I thought it was Psimon again," Robin explained.

"It was just a dream, a dream I did something horrible in. I'd prefer to just forget about it," she responded. Robin nodded and let Red out of the tight hold.

"You should really be laying down," he told her.

"I'm fine."

"It doesn't matter if you're fine or not-"

"I'm fine and I don't need to lie down!"

"Damn are you stubborn!"

"I am not stubborn! I am persistent!"

Robin rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned to walk out of the room, right before closing the door hearing, "Persistent!"

**Did I do well? Please review and everything else. Though even if you don't you guys are awesome enough because you already read this!**


	6. Breathing in New Trust

**I'm basically using this chapter as a sort of filler, so that's why it's a bit shorter than usual and why it isn't very eventful/good. So, yeah. :)**

Red sat propped up in the hospital bed, her arms crossed. Wally was supposed to be "watching" her, but for the past ten minutes, he had been hitting on her.

"So babe, I think that saving all those people? Damn heroic! You know, I've been told that I can be a hero too. Nothing compared to you though babe. So, how about us two heroes go on a-" he started.

"Wally, I have no idea how long it'll take to get this through your thick skull, but I have no interest in dating you. I'm sorry, but you're not really my type. Oh, and _don't_ call me babe. Sorry Wally," she interrupted. Wally opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry Wally," she apologized. Wally, who had been sitting up to this point, stood up and walked out of the room dejectedly.

When he walked out, he went where he always went when he was upset: the kitchen. He trudged in, and since Wally didn't trudge, everyone in there raised their eyebrows.

"Dude, what happened?" Robin asked, standing up from the couch.

"She turned me down Rob, I got rejected," he sighed. Artemis snorted in the background as he said this. No one could tell, but Robin clenched his fists just a bit.

"You were hitting on Red? And you didn't think she would turn you down?" he asked with a light cackle, successfully masking his small anger towards Wally.

Wally just sighed again and Robin cackled some more. Artemis shook her head with a laugh and got up.

"Seeing as Wally just went in there to hit on Red, I'll actually go in and check on her," she told the boys, still shaking her head.

So Artemis walked into the hospital room of Red, who's face immediately lit up at the sight of the archer.

"Hey Arty!" she greeted.

"Hey Red. I heard Wally was being an ass by hitting on you before. How'd that go?" Artemis asked. Red laughed.

"He used the cheesiest, most stupid pick-up lines in history! I mean, 'You were damn heroic babe! How about us two heroes go out sometime'. Ridiculous! Do you have any idea how he thinks he's a 'lady's man'?" she told Artemis, still laughing. Artemis couldn't help but crack a smile.

"He really said that? That's worse than usual for him!" Artemis began laughing too, "Oh Red, you should've seen his face when he walked out! Sure he looked miserable, but he looked confused. Like, 'How could I not a score a date from her?'. He's just ridiculous!"

By now, they were both laughing their heads off, not even being able to say anything. After their laughter subsided and only a few chuckles remained, Artemis straightened herself up and gave Red a warm smile.

"So Red, how ya healing up?" she asked.

"Well, most of my bones are fixed by now, just a rib and my leg are broken still. Most of the cuts are scabbing and scarring. Oh, and all the shards of glass and metal are out of my body!" Red announced happily.

"You hate being in here, all cooped up and stranded in bed, don't you. I know I would," Artemis said.

"Yeah, I do. Just being in that small stakeout action was good. When I was at the facility, there were missions that I'd wreck. That was something I could do! I just hate being idle and stuck waiting. Well, excluding stakeouts, because there is some action going on there." They both sighed, thinking about possible exciting missions.

"Hey Arty, do you think I could get like a wheelchair or something? I swear I've been in here for an eternity!" Red stated.

Artemis shrugged. "If you think you'll be fine with it, then I am perfectly okay with it," she said, leaving the room for just a moment. She came back a minute later with a folded up wheelchair. Artemis quickly unfolded it and placed it right next to Red's bed. Red pushed herself up and into the wheelchair. She slid her legs out from under the covers and just like that, she was sitting in the wheelchair. _At least it's something other than lazing around_ _in a bed all day,_ Red thought.

So Artemis pushed her out and into the cave, where Red was greeted warmly by the rest of the team.

_So this is what it's like to be trusted, I like this feeling,_ she thought to herself with a smile. Though that voice in the back of her head nagged her again and again, _They'll have to learn soon. They will hate you forever when they find out._

Although Red tried her best to push those thoughts away, they lingered still.

**As usual, please review. Also as usual, thank you for reading! Sorry it was a worse chapter than usual. Bye!**


	7. Growing Something Better

**Okay, I know it's another short-ish chapter, but I plan on having the next chapter up today and it's going to be about the mission, and hopefully pretty long. Sorry booklover1498 (for everyone who hasn't read her stories, READ THEM!)! Sorry this was so long too.**

With a bored expression on her face, Red walked out of her hospital room, which was claimed to be her room. She rubbed her eyes with her palms, thinking nothing extraordinary was going to happen. She crossed her arms and walked through the cave.

_So freaking bored!_ she thought, _The team has been doing so much training and so many missions and even though I'm fully healed, I can't even train!_

With that thought and her expression turning sour, Red moodily trudged into the kitchen. The team seemed to be gone, again. Red sighed and sat on the counter.

Then she heard a noise from the living room. Suspicious, she flipped from the counter and landed in a crouching position. She heard another noise and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something yellow and red. A small smile found its way to her face as Red stood up and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea what you guys are trying to pull, but-" she was interrupted mid-sentence by a tackle hug from M'gann.

"Congratulations Red! You're on the team now!" she squealed. Red raised an eyebrow at the other members of the team walking in. Artemis grinned and helped her up, whispering in her ear, "This team always needs more girls, and I'm glad one is you." Once Red could get out of the sea of congratulations, she had to ask something.

So when she stumbled out, she asked the team, "How exactly did I make the team?"

Wally looked at her, somewhat confused. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, "You made it because a) we know you're highly skilled, b) you aren't afraid to sacrifice yourself for the cause of greater good, and c) we know you can trust you!" At this last reason, Red felt a little sick with lying to them.

Artemis walked over to her and smiled. "You also get your own room in the cave! Conner and M'gann live here24/7and Kaldur comes in a lot. Me, Wally and Robin will occasionally live here, seeing as we have families and such. Also, if you want, me and M'gann can help you with your new costume, if you want," Artemis explained quickly.

"Your room is right next to mine, so if you ever want to talk out loud or just mentally, knock on my door or the wall or something!" M'gann told her happily. Red smiled and grabbed the wrists of her two friends, pulling them off to her new room.

When they got to her room, the door was shut and without a handle.

"Uhh...?" Red looked to the girls, unsure what to do.

M'gann slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan! It's a code that you get to make, for privacy and stuff. So, make it!" she instructed quickly.

So, while covering the little code panel, Red typed in the new code. Typing it in again, the door opened and revealed a white room with a black bed, a metal-door closet, a bathroom with another metal door, a metal drawer and a metal desk with a black chair.

"Don't worry, you get to customize it," M'gann told her, "Speaking of customization, I can help you make your costume. It's a natural fabric so I can make it change. Once you put it on, it stays like that, so make sure you like it." She pointed to the white garments on the bed.

Red Rose tapped her chin, thinking. Her eyes lighting up, she told M'gann what to do. After the changes were complete, Red stepped into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she was dressed in a bright green camisole with a cropped red tank top, bright green skintight pants with a red utility belt over them, red boots ending just below the knees, red gloves ending at her elbows and a bright green domino mask.

"Nice!" Artemis applauded. "Wait a sec Red, do you have an powers?"

Red shook her head. "No, I would have told you guys already if I did," she lied convincingly.

Suddenly, Batman's voice rang out through the cave.

"Team, mission debriefing now."

**Again, sorry the past two chapters are so short/bad. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Frost Covered Plant

**I told you I'd update again! For my number one fan (wink) here is some romance! I also told you guys it would be longer and better!** **Also, I have some new stories for Young Justice, so please check them out! I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PAGE! At least I think so, because things got glitchy when I set it up.**

The three girls walked into the room, already suited up. Aqualad and Superboy were waiting for the rest.

"I am very happy that you have joined our team, Red," Aqualad told her.

"Well I'm happy that I can spend time with this team and fight for the greater good," she responded with a smile. Just then, Robin and Kid Flash walked in, talking. Kid Flash turned to see Red in her new suit and stopped mid-sentence.

"Damn! Red you look you good!" he whistled. Red shot him a glare worthy of Batman, which was coincidental because he appeared on the screen as Kid Flash said this, and he gave he famous Batglare. Kid Flash's face turned as red as his hair and he gave a little cough. Not even Batman noticed Robin glaring at Kid Flash with much hostility.

Batman cleared his throat and began. "There have been reports of two of the ice villains roaming the country. Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. are supposed to be in Belle Reave, but they are the two the reports are about. The League has intel that their next location is in Star City. Board the bioship and go."

The team didn't hesitate and dashed to board the bioship.

TIME SKIP FYI

"Five minutes to Star City," M'gann announced.

"Miss Martian, link us up," Aqualad ordered.

MM: _Link is up._

Aqua.: _Good. Alpha Squad, prepare for departure._

Artemis, Robin and Aqualad stood up from their seats and a hatch in the bioship opened. The three grabbed onto cords and jumped into the hatch, disappearing in the growing darkness of the warm April night. Shortly after, the cords came back up into the bioship.

Aqua.: _Beta Squad, we are in position. Get into position and meet at the rendezvous point. _

Red and Superboy got out of their seats as the hatch reopened. Superboy jumped through the hatch and landed far below. Red jumped out and got into a diving position, landing in a shoulder roll in the alley next to Superboy.

Red: _Beta Squad in position and transitioning to rendezvous point. _

Aqua.: _Good. Gamma Squad, land the bioship and proceed to rendezvous point. _

MM: _Landing bioship now._

Red and Superboy wordlessly slipped through alleyways, getting closer and closer to the specific point. The old cold storage could be seen from where they were.

Rob.: _Am I the only one who wonders why the ice villains chose such an obvious location?_

Red: _No. I'm surprised they're still whelmed with such an obvious location._

Red could hear the feel the smile she had put on Robin's face through the mental link.

KF: _Not another one!_

Arty: _Come on Kid Idiot. Don't pretend that you don't have any quirks that can be found annoying._

KF: _I'm not pretending! I don't have any quirks like wrecking the English language!_

All but KF: _Yes, you do!_

They could all feel him sulking through the link, and Robin and Red smiled broadly.

SB: _Arriving at rendezvous point. I don't see anyone on the outside but... RED, DUCK!_

His voice shouted through the mind link and Superboy and Red hit the deck. A blast of ice flew over them, she would have been frozen.

Red: _Thanks Superboy. Alpha and Gamma, Beta team has been spotted. Plan? _

Aqua.: _I see your attacker. Run around the back of the storage and we will assist you. _

Red and Superboy dashed behind the building and crouched next to some crates. Red turned to see volleys of arrows being shot from buildings nearby.

Red: _Thanks Arty. _

Arty: _It's fine. Beta and Gamma, get inside the building, we'll hold your attacker off until you get in there. _

With that, Superboy jumped to the roof and Red used a grappling hook from her utility belt. On top of the roof, they found Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

KF: _Alpha Squad, we're all here. Make your way over. _

Red: _I'll cover you guys. _

She saw a line attach itself to the roof and saw Robin, Artemis and Aqualad soaring down. Red quickly whipped out some red colored pellets and threw them in the direction of the ice villain. Smoke erupted in the area and Alpha Squad landed on the roof.

"Go, go, go!" Aqualad ordered aloud. Superboy punched a hole in the roof and they all jumped through. The inside was virtually empty. There were just some crates covered in frost.

Aqua.: _Team, move out. _

The team spread out through the frozen warehouse. Robin immediately set to getting into the rafters while Red stuck to the platforms twenty feet above the ground. Everyone else had ducked somewhere hidden.

Aqua.: _Everyone, be on high alert. Killer Frost or Icicle Jr. can come in any minute. Be ready. _

Everyone was already on high alert though. Which is why everyone noticed when Killer Frost walked into the room looking impatient.

"Where's Junior? Honestly, why they stuck me with him, I will never know-" her sentence was broken off when Icicle Jr. burst through a wall.

"Those stupid Young Justice brats are here! I don't know if this is just me, but I think I saw Ivy's-" Red's shoulders tensed. Luckily, that was the time when Aqualad commanded an attack. Red immediately flipped off the platform and put herself over Icicle Jr. She then went down with her leg in the position of a kick. With lots of momentum, Red's food crashed into Jr.'s skull, sending him to the ground. She immediately jumped up and over a blast of ice sent by Killer Frost. The two both engaged in close combat.

Rob.: _I don't know how or why, but Klarion just showed up!_

KF: _What?_

Arty: _Klarion is here you idiot. Red already beat the shit out of Icicle Jr., so it's that much easier. _

Out of the corner of her eye, Red saw the rest of the team battling Klarion. Turning back to her battle, she headbutted Killer Frost and sent her staggering back. She whipped some rose shaped blades out from her utility belt and threw them at her enemy's clothes, pinning Kller Frost to some crates.

"Tsk, tsk. Now sweetie, you know your mo-" before she could finish the sentence, Red punched Killer Frot in the face, silencing her.

Red dashed over to where the rest of the team was fighting Klarion.

Red: _Guys! Klarion would stop by once in a while at the facility, so I think I may know something. Get his stupid cat Teakl, it's what connects him to the mortal world. Attack the cat and you get rid of Klarion! _

Rob.: _Good to know. Throw some Batarangs and Rose Blades at it? _

Red nodded her head so that Robin could see and they both grappled up to the rafters. They both whipped out their weapons of choice and took aim. Then out of nowhere. They both flattened down onto their stomachs. Red peered over the rafter she was on and groaned.

"Frost and Jr. are back up and now they're going for us!" she quickly informed Robin.

"Throw them!" he ordered. The bird and the rose threw their blades at the cat, but Klarion sensed it and Teakl disappeared. He flicked his hand, sending the rest of the team crashing through the many crates then teleported away like his cat.

Just then, Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. sprung up to the rafters where Robin and Red were waiting.

"How dare you hurt me, you little bitch. When your mother-" Killer Frost was telling her sinisterly when Red delivered a kick to the face, knocking her backwards.

"I don't really care, seeing as none of you have jurisdiction over me anymore!" Red snapped in response.

Red risked a glance at Robin, who was fighting Icicle Jr. and mostly winning. Then Killer Frost popped up behind her.

"The Boy Blunder? I thought you could do better sweetie. Anyway, thanks for the tip!" she laughed and nodded to Icicle Jr. Before she could do anything, they were both firing and ice blast at an unsuspecting Robin.

"Robin!" Red screamed. She ran over and shoved him off the rafters, getting caught in the cross fire of ice. Robin shot his grappling hook up to the rafter and caught himself before he could fall.

"Red!" he shouted as he saw the giant ice block above him, containing the red-headed hero. He swung up onto the rafters and threw some exploding Batarangs at the chunk of ice. They exploded, sending an unconscious Red to fall, and to be caught by Icicle Jr.

"Let go of her!" Robin roared. Icicle Jr. put on a cold smile.

"Is the birdie jealous? I can see why," he sneered, stroking Red's face.

"Don't you TOUCH HER!" Robin yelled. Icicle Jr. put his ice covered hand over Red's chest.

"Nah ah ah! One move and I blast her right over her heart. Your choice," he laughed.

Rob.: _Miss M., is the link still up with everyone? _

Miss Martian's thoughts came out weakly.

MM: _Yeah. What is it Robin? _

Rob.: _Knock Icicle Jr. off the rafters. Anyone can help! _

Just then, an arrow hit where Icicle Jr. was crouching and exploded. Red stopped mid-fall and floated back onto the rafter. Icicle Jr. Lay motionless on the ground below and Killer Frost was nowhere to be found. Robin picked Red up with one arm and shot his grappling hook into a crate below. He sailed to the ground and placed Red on the ground next to the crate.

"Red," he shook her shoulder, "Red. Wake up!" Red stirred a bit and looked up at Robin, beginning to shiver.

"Robin,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold,"

So Robin took off his cape and wrapped it around Red. Also despite many protests, he picked her up and carried her to the bioship.

**Your thoughts? Please review! I know I have said this a million times, but you guys are awesome for reading. My readers, not my story, are why this story is so successful!**


	9. A Sweeter Kind of Plant

**New chapter for my loving fans! Here is the new chapter! I you want to check out my newer Young Justice stories, the titles are The Wrong Reach and Silver Metal. This is basically a chapter about what the team does for leisure time. Enjoy!**

Red walked into the living room, smiling. "So team, what are we doing today?" she asked the team in a cheerfully sarcastic voice. Wally raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Well beautiful, we don't have any missions yet, so that means we'll be bonding," he walked over to her and tried to put his arm around her. Though she ducked under, grabbed his arm, twisted it and placed it against his back.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested! Trying to hit on me again just embarrasses you in front of the team!" she grinned, quickly letting go of Wally. They tried to hide it, but Red could tell the team was smiling. She plopped onto the couch and put her feet up on the table.

"Okay, so, bonding. Cool. Now, what are we doing?" Red asked.

"I know!" Robin announced, "Boys versus girls. Whichever team gets the other team down first wins!"

"Wins what?" Artemis asked with her arms crossed.

"How about... the winning team gets to pick what we do next!" M'gann suggested. The team shrugged. It was the best they had.

"Okay, ten minutes to suit up or get weapons of choice. And... GO!" Wally yelled.

The girls dashed off to Red's room and the boys just went off, somewhere. Red stopped at her door and peered at her code panel.

She turned to M'gann and tapped her forehead. M'gann nodded.

MM: _Link is up between us three. What did you want it for Red?_

Red: _Robin was here. He hacked the code panel and came in. He was going to deliver a surprise attack. He did it ten seconds before we set the link up, and I assume he's gaining access to security cameras now. M'gann, go into camouflage. Arty, I'd like to think that Wally will be easy to find. Let's go! _

Red readjusted her sunglasses, making sure they covered her eyes. No one on the team had seen her eyes and she intended to keep it that way. Her and Artemis had gone shopping in Happy Harbor and she had worn contacts. She was wearing some of clothes today. She wore black skinny jeans, green converse, a gray camisole and tie dye blue and green crop t-shirt.

Red then ripped the panel from the wall, ripping apart some wires. Knowing that Robin would be going out any minute through the air vent in her room, Red froze and acted like she heard something and dashed off with silent feet.

Arty: _Well Red, you were right about Wally. I found him in one of the kitchen cabinets._

The three girls could feel each of them rolling their eyes.

Red: _I think I have Robin, just give me a couple minutes. _

Red ended in a four way hallway. She acted like she had heard something, put on a knowing smile and threw down some smoke bombs (she always had a utility belt on). She ran down one hallway so in case Robin used a special type of camera to track footsteps. After running down the hall, Red shot her spare grappling gun into the air vent and climbed up to it. She wrenched it open and crawled in.

Wordlessly, Red crawled through the vent. She pulled a small holographic computer from her pocket and turned it on. She quickly bypassed Robin's hacking codes and took control over the cameras.

Red: _I have control over all security cameras and sensors. I have Robin's signal and am now tracking it. We are so winning! _

Arty: _Currently pursuing Kaldur, I think we're on the offense. How are you doing Meg? _

MM: _I'm kind of busy at the moment with Conner. I'll tell you when I've won or lost!_

Red: _Where are you Meg? I don't see you on any of the cameras... Wait, one is broken. I guess you guys accidentally broke it or something... _

MM: _Probably. I'll get back to you_ _guys! _

Arty: _Okay Meg. Closing in on Kaldur, taking out my bow. Good luck you two! _

On that note, they all resumed what they were doing. Red crawled further when she noticed Robin's signal stopping. She looked ahead and noticed an open grate. She put her mini-computer back in her pocket and whipped out two Rose Blades. She leapt out of the vent and rolled to a stop. She jumped up and into a fighting stance and surveyed the area. Not seeing anything around her, she put down her arms and her body relaxed. She was about to walk out when something, someone actually, dropped from the ceiling. Sensing this, Red grabbed her attackers ankle and slammed him to the ground, taking him by surprise. There Robin lay, beaming up at Red.

Red: _Robin's down. Do you need help Meg?_

MM: _No, no. I'm fine. Go help Arty. _

Arty: _Help could work. Kaldur is pretty experienced._

Red offered a hand to Robin, who smiled and took it. "Sorry Robin, but even for a simple game you've gotta up your game if you want to beat me!" she smiled. With that, Red ran off to join Artemis. She pulled out the holo-computer and quickly found where her friend was. She dashed to the location while picking out some specialty Rose Blades.

She skidded to a stop as she found the two brawlers and joined in.

Red: _Maneuver twelve on three! Okay Arty? _

Arty: _Sure_.

Red: _One_.

Arty: _Two_.

Red and Arty: _THREE! _

Red through down some smoke bombs and her and Artemis darted towards Kaldur. Red did a front handspring over Kaldur and landed behind him while Artemis stopped in front of him. Red kicked his back, sending him forward and into Artemis, who punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Sorry Kaldur!" the girls apologized as they ran off to find M'gann.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Meg and Conner are doing something a little more friendly than battling?" Red asked her friend.

"No. Not at all. I'm pretty sure we all new they were a couple before they did," Artemis smiled. Red opened her mouth to say something but didn't. Apparently the same was true about Artemis and Wally. So they both ran into the hall with a broken camera and stopped abruptly. There was Conner and M'gann, both on the floor and both having a serious kissing session.

"Twenty-seven minutes in Heaven?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. Shocked, M'gann and Conner looked up at their two teammates, heavily blushing.

"Did we win?" M'gann asked, red covering her face. Artemis and Red just smiled.

Later on, the team was watching The Hunger Games on DVD. In her free time, Red had been reading the trilogy, so she wanted to watch the movie. The team pretended not to notice, but no one could ignore M'gann and Conner kissing for most of the movie. Sometime during the credits, Red had fallen asleep and was leaning on Robin's chest, snoring softly. Robin had put his arm around her and put his head atop Red's. They both fell asleep this way, and that is where the team found them the next morning.

**Seeing as this is the ninth chapter, you should know the drill. Lucky for those who don't, I shall remind you once more! Please review and thank you for reading!**


	10. The Falling Leaf

**I worked so hard on this chapter! It took so long to write. Anyway, time for the tenth chapter! Insert loud cheers here. Read this chapter and you get an invisible interweb cracker! YAY! ;P**

"Red, aren't you sort of an acrobat?" M'gann asked. Red nodded.

"Okay, so how many back handsprings do you think you can do in a row?" Artemis asked, smiling. Red shrugged.

"Let's find out," she smiled. The three of them were walking down the hall in their civvies towards the zeta-tubes, where they were planning on leaving the cave and hanging out for the afternoon.

Artemis stopped. "Okay then. And... go!" she announced. So Red began doing the handsprings down the hall and slowly traveled towards the main room. M'gann and Artemis ran behind her, counting each one. Red kept on doing it until she felt a presence behind her. So after she landed on her feet, her back facing the person, she performed a back flip over him/her. After she landed, she craned her head to face her two friends.

"Twenty-six, but I can do more," she told them as they caught up. When Artemis caught up, she looked at the new person in the room and her face immediately turned sour.

"Red Arrow," she greeted coldly.

"Artemis," he responded with the same tone.

"Obviously I'm missing something," Red said, stepping in front of Artemis with her arms crossed. She gave Red Arrow a look that dared him to hurt her friend.

"New kid for the daycare?" he hissed, unimpressed. Red's hands balled into fists and she glared at the newcomer.

"Well this kid beat the Boy Wonder in a close combat match and has saved more lives than you have," she challenged. Red Arrow gave an indignant huff and turned to Artemis and M'gann.

"Do you know where Robin, Aqualad or Kid Flash are?" he asked with a superior tone. Artemis glared at him.

"I don't know," she sneered, walking away and bumping him in the shoulder.

"So, let's go," M'gann urged, trying to avoid conflict. So they walked towards the zeta-tubes. M'gann was in a white camisole with a purple short sleeved cropped jacket, purple ballet flats and a purple skirt with her hair down. Artemis was in tan pants, black sneakers, a white camisole and a black blazer jacket sort of thing with her hair in a ponytail. Red was wearing her sunglasses with camo skinny jeans, a black camisole and black combat boots with her hair in a loose bun. She also had a small black utility belt around her jeans and Artemis had a collapsible bow and some arrows strapped to her back.

"You never know," they had told M'gann. So the three of them walked to the zeta-beams and left, Red Arrow glaring at them.

The three girls soon stepped out of a telephone booth in Gotham City.

"You know this place, right Arty?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. I have family here so I come and visit. I know the streets pretty well," Artemis replied. Red raised an eyebrow behind her sunglasses, sensing some form of a lie. She decided to investigate later. So they stepped out of the alley where the telephone booth was in and into the streets of Gotham.

MEANWHILE AT MT. JUSTICE...

"Who is that new girl? I don't trust her," Red Arrow told his three friends.

"Well you should!" Kid Flash told him.

"Yeah. If we trust her, shouldn't that make you too? Not only is she very traught and asterous, but there is enough proof to show that she is trustworthy!" Robin defended. Red Arrow just glared at them.

"Kaldur, come on. Your team already has enough suspicious cases on it, especially with a mole. You really think it's for the best of the team to have a random girl with an unusual amount of talent who was picked up off the streets? Because I don't," Red Arrow exclaimed to his best friend. Aqualad shook his head and frowned.

"Roy, I am sorry but Red Rose has enough evidence to prove her loyalties. I would appreciate it if you stopped the accusations," Aqualad replied. Red Arrow gave an indignant huff and walked out of the room. The three remaining teens looked at each other.

"Roy has really started to lose it," Wally sighed.

"He needs to get whelmed," Robin agreed. Kaldur just held his head in his hands and said simply, "Our friend's desire to become a hero has disrupted his way of thinking."

Red, Artemis and M'gann were walking through Gotham with smoothies in hand.

"So Red, you have never had a smoothie before?" Artemis asked.

"No, never. I was unwillingly brought to the facility when I was six, and I didn't have a very good life before that. Actually, meeting the team was really my first time being social and enjoying it. You guys really did save me," Red answered, hugging the martian and the archer.

"Aww, it was nothing. I'm just really glad you're on the team!" M'gann squealed, hugging Red in response. They were then walking past Gotham Academy when an explosion came from the school, setting it ablaze. The three turned to each other and ran into a nearby alley.

MM: _Link is up. _

Arty: _Why would anyone blow up that school?_

Red: _Let's find out. _

So still in their civvies, the girls dashed behind the school and climbed/flew over the fence surrounding it. Once on the ground, they entered the hole created by the explosion. Once they entered the flames, they noticed a woman in a green long sleeved sort of tunic and a mask that resembled the cheshire cat.

Arty and Red:_ This is why we bring our stuff! _

"Cheshire." Red growled, glaring at the assassin.

"Ooh. I remember you! You really joined the stupid young heroes? Shame, shame. You had so much potential," Cheshire sighed, unsheathing her twin sais. She charged towards Red, blades aimed at her neck. Within the next second, Red had whipped out two small blades of her own and blocked her enemy's strike. They began a combat like that, striking each other with their blades and fists and feet. They eventually moved farther into the flames, leaving behind Artemis and M'gann.

"So Cheshire, whatcha doing here?" Red panted.

"You should know, seeing as you left when it was in its planning stage," Cheshire told her, equally as winded. This answer made Red pause a bit in shock, giving Cheshire the opportunity to knock her off her feet. She held a sai over Red's neck, deadly close.

"It's a real shame I have to kill you now. I really liked you R-" Cheshire was about to finish and drive the blade through her neck when a shape flew over Red's head and tackled the assassin.

Red: _Artemis!?_

Arty: _You're welcome. We shouldn't have brought Meg in here. She can't last fire very fell. She just collapsed_. You okay?

Red: _Yeah. _

Though in the part of her head that no one but her could access, Red realized that she couldn't last very long. If her mother couldn't last fire for very long, and she had DNA enhancements, she wouldn't last half as long.

Red: _Do you have Cheshire under control? I know what she's trying to do, I think I can stop it!_

Arty: _Well then go! _

Red: _Wait, are you okay Meg?_

MM: _I'll manage._

Reluctantly, Red dashed into the halls of the schools and searched for an air vent. After looking for a bit, she found one and climbed in. She crawled through the passages quickly, searching for the middle of the maze of vents. Red took out a pocket sized version of her holograph computer and began examining the vents. Looking at the map and her current location, Red quickly crawled to her desired location. There she found a rectangular black beeping computer stuck to the side of the vent. Red immediately set to work on hacking the device. Within two minutes she had disabled multiple firewalls, hacked the mainframe and disabled the device. Then, making sure she got everything, Red ripped the device off the side of the vent and crawled out as fast as she could.

Red: _I disabled the plan Cheshire was going to put into action. How is everyone holding up? _

MM: _Good, Cheshire dropped some things so I got them. I think that they'll provide useful information. How are you doing Artemis? _

Arty: _Cheshire and I are still going at it. You guys sure you have anything? _

MM and Red: _Yeah. _

Arty: _Okay. Let's get ready to get out. The authorities should be here any minute, if they're not already here. _

Red ran towards an exit that would be somewhat hidden from the public eye. As she was running, she saw a trophy case out of the corner of her eye. She swore she saw something, someone, familiar. So she dashed back in front of the trophy case and examined its contents. There were multiple academic trophies thanks to a Dick Grayson. There was a picture showing this kid behind the trophy. He had black hair, blue eyes and seemed relatively short. Red imagined him with a black domino mask and realized it was Robin. Same nose, mouth, skin tone.

"That is definitely Robin," Red whispered. Then, realizing she had things to do, Red dashed off to find Artemis. The fire had mostly subsided, though smaller flames still remained. Red looked around quickly, having no sight of the blonde archer. She stopped at the gymnasium, seeing her friend. She crept through the doors, preparing for a sneak attack on Cheshire when she saw Cheshire put away her weapons.

"See you later, sis," Cheshire laughed and slunk out of the room, "Dad's not happy."

Hearing this, Red walked up to Artemis. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked with her arms folded. Artemis whipped around to see her friend who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

Red gave her a small glare and pretended to think it over. She gave a curt nod and walked out of the room with Artemis. Shortly after, they met up with M'gann and returned to the mountain. They had told the team what had happened and gave information and evidence and souvenirs. Red Arrow looked as mean as usual, so Red decided to avoid him. Actually, she decided to avoid everyone. Once she didn't need to be anywhere, Red ran off to her room (that had a repaired code panel) and jumped onto her bed. Once she had landed, she sobbed. She sobbed for hours, guilt consuming her. Eventually Robin knocked on her door in an attempt to check on her and got a response of sobs. Robin asked M'gann and Artemis what might have happened, and they said that she had some alone time with Cheshire, and she could have sparked something.

Though that was far from the real reason. In her secluded thoughts, Red was thinking for the rest of the night, _How can I pretend to blame and get angry with Artemis over family when I have much deeper roots? I am such a hypocrite. I am a terrible person._

And Red had been submerged in this guilt for a long time, and now it was close to unbearable.

**Thank you for reading! The real BIG part is coming up soon just do you know! Be prepared!**


	11. Teardrops on the Flowers

**Okay, I know this is short. It is supposed to be! Here is a little romance/emotional chapter for you guys that sort of sets something up for later! It may be awhile until I update again, because the big part is coming up and I have been putting off a lot of homework. I ****_really _****need to do the homework. Along with that I also have an audition for the school musical on Monday. So, here is the newest chapter of Cutting Family Ties!**

Red plopped onto the couch next to Robin and smiled at him.

"So, um, are you feeling better today? After the time with Cheshire?" Robin asked, a somewhat concerned look across his face.

"Yeah. I just really bottle up my emotions, so they come out like that when, well, something occurs. I don't really want to talk about it," Red sighed in response.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Robin said, a bit of color rising to his face. Red was currently having the same problem.

Giving a small cough, Red stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Red," Robin called, making her turn around, "I really am glad that you're okay."

Red gave a small smile to Robin then turned around and walked out of the living room. Though as soon as she was sure no one could see her, Red's face melted into depression and tears ran down her face._ I don't deserve to have friends or love. Wait, love? Nevermind, I don't deserve it anyway,_ she told herself.

These thoughts had been invading her mind more and more recently. Confronting Artemis had been hard enough, but the guilt hit hard afterwards. So Red quickly ran back to her room and decided to drain her emotions before she could talk to anyone else. Most of the time, Red was wearing a mask of emotions. Mostly, she was fake. Though not all the time. Though when she was with her friends and Robin, she was real. So within five minutes, she had cried her eyes and managed to make it look like nothing had happened. She was already in her costume, but someone could still see she had been crying. So Red fixed that and walked out of her room, deciding to train.

So Red walked into the training area an set up the stuffed dummies for target practice. As soon as they popped up, Red took out some Rose Blades and began to throw. Not thinking, Red ended up hitting them all in the head. If they were real people, they'd be dead. She was in Young Justice, and they didn't kill anyone. She smacked herself in the forehead a few times and pulled out the small blades.

She tried again, this time aiming for certain places. She pinned every dummy to the wall, thinking that clothes would be there and she wouldn't have hurt anyone.

_It's no use,_ she thought, _I'll always have that training in me, and who knows when it might accidentally come out?_ With this thought spinning around in her head, Red leaned against the wall and curled up into a ball. Even though she thought she had gotten most of her emotion out, she cried again. She realized that she was crumbling, that guilt was eating her away from the inside.

This was why she didn't notice when Robin walked in.

"Red?" he asked cautiously, sitting down next to her. Red's head snapped up, tears streaming down her face.

"Robin! Oh, I, uh, I was," she attempted to explain herself.

"Red, what's wrong?" he asked, "What did Cheshire say?" Red just looked up at him, and Robin could tell how hurt and broken she was.

"You wouldn't understand, just, please stop Robin!"

"No. Obviously you have something going on, and I want to help. I don't like to see you so, broken."

"Robin, I just can't explain! Please stop!" Red was sobbing heavily now. Robin immediately regretted his decision and pulled Red close.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But if you do need anything, remember that I'm here. I'm your friend." Red looked up at him with an expression that seemed to ask Are you really? and tears still flowed from behind her mask. Robin squeezed her into a tighter hug, and Red pressed closer to him.

"I know Robin, I know," she said simply. The two masked teens turned their heads to face each other, and they both leaned closer to the other. Their lips were about to touch, both of them leaning still. Robin hugged Red tighter and their lips were about to meet, when Batman's voice rang out through the cave, announcing a mission debriefing.

The two young heroes separated, both blushing as red as Red's hair. Robin looked at Red, who was then looking down, and sighed. "Let's go," he sighed. So he and Red ran quickly out of the training room and into the debriefing room, both acting as if nothing had happened.

**Again, I know it was short, but the next two or three chapters will be long and suspenseful and full of action! Thank you for reading! You guys are why this story is so good!**


	12. Life is a Swamp

**New chapter! This would have been up sooner but it kept glitching. Well, it's up now. Beginning of ultimate climax and dramatic part! At least two other chapters for this, I promise. The next one might be short... I don't know. Without further ado, here is chapter twelve of Cutting Family Ties: Life is a Swamp.**

The whole team waited for debriefing, everyone all suited up. Batman gestured to the holographic screen in front of him. On it was video of giant plants wrecking major cities all around the world. Red had a sick feeling of who was causing it. Batman was explaining the plant predicament when the screen faded and was replaced by a video feed. On it, front and center, were Poison Ivy and the Joker. No one noticed, but Red's skin turned a shade paler and her eyes widened behind the mask. The two villains were talking about world destruction and a large amount of money if the Justice League wanted them to stop. Though Red managed to tune it all out.

They're going to find out. They are going to find out on this mission. I'll never be trusted again. They'll hate me forever! her head pounded with these thoughts.

"Red. Red? It's time to go," Robin looked at her, concerned. Red snapped out of her little trance and looked at her friend.

"Sorry Robin. It's just, I've had problems with the Joker before at the facility, and I'm not very keen on getting near him again. With everything that's going on, I'm just, I don't know. Sorry," Red told him. She wasn't entirely lying. She had felt the wrath of the Joker before, but that's not why she was so nervous. They were going to find out, and there was nothing she could do. Still looking at her with concern, Robin jogged with Red to the bioship. They quickly got into their seats and the straps tightened around them. They then flew off to their destination.

They were flying right over a swampy area, the bioship in camouflage. The team was getting into stealth mode. Red's usual green was now black, giving her a black and red costume.

"Landing bioship in two miles," Miss Martian announced. Suddenly Superboy and Red froze.

"Something isn't right," Superboy said, "I heard something."

Just then a giant vine shot from the swamp and latched itself onto the ship.

"GET OUT!" Aqualad ordered, Miss Martian opening a hatch and letting water pour in. The team dove in and began to swim to the surface for air.

MM: _Link is up!_

They couldn't see anything in the dark murk of the swamp, but Red could sense something. She felt something shoot forward towards M'gann but quickly flicked her hands to send the large plant back. Knowing she couldn't hold her breath for much longer, Red began to swim up to the surface faster. Feeling odd, Red looked around a bit.

Arty: _Something wrong Red?_

Red: _No, no. I'm fine._

Still suspicious Red was about to get back to he surface when something grabbed her around her stomach, making her puff all her air out.

Red: _Guys! Help. I think... Ivy's plants... help..._

Her thought was interrupted as the life was slowly squeezed out of her, making her lose air. Her world was fading quickly, black surrounding her. She could barely make out voices shouting her name and being lifted from the deadly plant. Though that was all as Red lost all of her air and fell into a dark world.

"Red! Come on Red! Red, please _wake up!_" a voice shouted. It seemed so distant, Red couldn't tell whose it was. Maybe it's just a dream, she thought.

"Red!" the voice shouted again. That voice sounds so distraught. It needs to get traught. she observed.

"Red, come on. Please," the voice came back again, this time seeming sad and broken and lost. Just then, Red realized how cold she was. She felt cold and lost. She felt a spot of warmth on her forehead, small and soft. But effective.

Red gave a muffled groan and curled up into a ball. The people around her gasped as she groaned even more.

"Red! Come on! Wake up! Wake up Red!" the voice begged again. Red's eyes opened slowly and groggily behind the mask and she tried to sit up. The owner of the voice lunged forward and caught her before she could fall back to the ground. Her eyes open now, Red could finally see the owner of the voice.

"Robin," she mumbled. The Boy Wonder shushed her and held her close in a tight hug.

"Um, Rob?" Kid Flash piped up in the background. Robin turned red and let go of the exhausted heroine. Red sat up and looked at her teammates.

"Guys, what happened?" she asked tiredly.

"We lost you for a second then we heard your cry for help. Then Robin found you being squeezed to death by that plant, so he sliced it apart. You had basically run out of air by then, so Robin tried CPR. You just woke up two minutes ago, so you were dead for six minutes." Aqualad informed her.

"Good to know," Red croaked.

"Now that she's alright, let's get going," Superboy told them.

"But she's hu-" Robin started.

"I'll be fine Robin. Don't worry!" Red insisted, beginning to stand up. She crumpled a bit and Robin quickly ran to support her.

"Robin, _I'll be fine!_" she insisted a bit sternly. Robin reluctantly let her be as they ran off into the woods, ready to get the mission on with.

They soon closed in on the base. They didn't know what it would look like, but how many sinister looking bases with giant plants growing around them do you find in a swamp?

Aqua: _Stealth team, go. _

Artemis, Robin, Miss Martian (in camouflage) and Red all climbed to the top of the dome shaped base, all prepped and ready for battle.

MM: _Stealth team in position. _

Aqua: _Good. Strike team, go! _

Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad dashed off into the dark.

KF: _In position._

S: _Same_.

Aqua: _I am in position as well. Now, let's begin. Robin and Miss Martian, sneak in and cause a distraction. Artemis and Red Rose, you two destroy the plant that's destroying the earth. Kid Flash, Superboy and I will attempt to capture the villains. Once the rest of you are finished with your part, come to assist Kid Flash, Superboy and I. Go! _

Miss M melded through the roof and Robin disappeared through a window. Within minutes, they could all hear his cackle and the banging of destruction.

Red: _That's our cue Arty. _

The two heroines dove through a window, weapons out. Artemis immediately fired two arrows at the plant. They both hit and began letting out foam. Red whipped out Rose Blades of different kinds and threw them at the plant. One exploded on contact with the plant, setting it on fire. Another part was frozen in ice, and the others were sliced.

Arty: _That was a good first go_.

Red: _Let's hope the others are as successful. _

Artemis nocked another arrow as Red aimed more blades. Just as they were about to shoot and throw, a voice behind them made them freeze.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Red turned around to see one of the people she feared and hated the most, grinning at her and her friend. He flashed a sadistic and disturbed smile at the two heroines.

"Joker," Red growled.

"How did you know? How's it going sweetheart?" Joker asked in a false tone.

"_Don't_ call me that," she hissed in reply.

Arty: _We have been discovered by the Joker. _

KF: _Well, we're off schedule too. The bad guys are getting better!_

As the rest of the team informed them about being discovered, the villains got restless. So, just like that, the battle began.

**I promise to update somewhat soon. I have a large social studies test tomorrow that I should really be studying for. I'll do it later. I may have a callback thing tomorrow for the school musical, so NO UPDATE TOMORROW! Thanks for reading! **


	13. The Burning Flower

**New chapter! I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I was just so busy this week! SORRY! Anyway, I hope this chapter partially makes up for it. I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, here is the new chapter!**

Artemis nocked an arrow in her bow. Red took out her two small blades. Joker took out two knives. They began to fight.

Joker immediately went for Red, who was expecting this. She put up her blades in self defense and began attacking.

Red: _Artemis once you get a clear shot, don't hesitate._

Arty: _But what if you're in range?_

Red: _Don't hesitate._

Artemis jumped into a position behind Joker, aiming her arrow. Joker lunged forward towards Red with one of his knives. She leapt out of the way but her arm got sliced. Red winced as blood began to pour out.

Artemis couldn't help it. "Red!" she cried out. Hearing this, Joker whipped around and kicked Artemis's bow out of her hand. Weaponless, she put her hands up in defense. Joker put his knives up and began slicing near the archer, hoping to get her.

Artemis let out a sharp cry as a knife was plunged into her hand. She dropped to her knees as blood spilled out.

Knowing her friend couldn't defend herself, Red dashed up behind the Joker and kicked him in the head. He went flying sideways and away from Artemis.

Red: _You okay?_

Arty: _Yeah. He is too good with those damn knives._

Red: _You don't need to tell me twice._

Aqua.: _Where are you two? What is going on?_

Red: _Joker found us and has gotten some lucky hits. Artemis is defenseless and the aforementioned villain has been knocked aside by yours truly._

Aqua.: _Well, we will try to help once we have our own problems under control. _

Red didn't have time to respond, for Joker sprang up in front of her with his knives at the ready.

"Did I say we could stop playing?" he grinned menacingly.

"I didn't feel like it in the first place," Red snarled with her blades out in front of her. Joker's grin just grew wider as he slashed his knife, beginning another battle.

Meanwhile, Robin was battling with Poison Ivy. Miss Martian had become occupied with another villain and had gone off. He threw some Batarangs near the villainess and they exploded into smoke. He darted through the smoke and kicked Ivy in the back. She let out a growl and giant plants burst from the ground. Robin leaped on top of the vines and began running. He had gone up against her before. Though, that was with Batman...

_Nevermind!_ he told himself. Suddenly, a plant shot out in front of him and wrapped around his next. Just as it started to squeeze, the vine loosened and dropped to the ground. Confused, Robin turned to the villainess. Poison Ivy looked just as unsure as he felt. Then, realization found its way to her face. Her face twisted into an expression of pure hatred and twelve vines shot up from the ground. Though they fell back to the ground just as quickly. She smiled as if this confirmed her suspicions.

Thinking it had been a diversion the whole time, Robin flung a Batarang in Ivy's direction. It erupted into flames as soon as it hit the ground.

Strangely enough, this made Poison Ivy obtain a Joker-like grin. More plants erupted from the ground and quickly caught fire.

Rob.: _Guys, I don't know why but Poison Ivy is setting her plants on fire. Aqualad and Miss M, get out._

Red: _Robin, she should be weaker with her plants burning and the fire in general. Go while you have the chance!_

Hearing this, Robin sent a flying kick towards Ivy. In her weak state, she couldn't dodge. So she was hit head on and went soaring backwards.

Rob.: _Guys, Ivy's down and her plants are burning. _

There was no answer.

Rob.: _Guys? Guys!_

Red: _Robin! Joker rigged this place with Fear Gas! Don't breath! We're the only two left!_

Robin looked around for Red and saw her on top of a platform with the Joker and Artemis. Artemis was on the edge unconscious and looked close to falling off. Robin could see the purple gas swirling around the three. Suddenly, Artemis began to slip off the platform. Red noticed and grabbed her wrist before she could fall. Robin noticed Joker creeping up to Red, a knife held in his hand.

"RED!" he screamed, quickly shutting his mouth to not breath in the gas. Red looked at him then whipped around to see the Joker. The villain was already lunging forward with his knife but hit her in the shoulder because of her new position. The knife lodged itself into her shoulder and Red fell from the platform and dropped to the floor, Artemis close behind her. Robin dashed forward towards the falling girl, putting his arms out to catch her. Though just before he could, a vine wrapped around his waist and knocked the air out of him. He couldn't help but breath in the gas.

As his vision began to fade because of the Fear Gas, he managed to see one last thing: Red falling to the ground and a pool of blood spreading out around her.

"Red," he mumbled as his vision turned black.

Now, Robin had dealt with Fear Gas before. He was Batman's partner and one of the Joker's favorite people to torture. Usually, he only had a few fears come to life and he would wake up. The last time he had felt it, however, was before he had met Red. So while his usual fears consisted of his friends dying, re-living his parents' death, etc., this time there were some new things.

Robin was alone in a dark room, only one light on above him. He heard a groan from the other side of the room and rushed over. He gasped at what he saw. On the ground was a pale, bloody Red who was not breathing. Some cuts on her body revealed bones. She was covered in blood. Robin began to try CPR to revive her. He tried and tried, but he knew. Red was dead, and there was nothing he could do.

Then, the scene shifted.

Robin was lying on the ground in chains with someone standing over him. He looked up to see Red, smiling menacingly.

"Red?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock," she scoffed.

"What?"

"How slow can you be? I joined the bad guys, remember genius?"

Robin stared up at her, confused.

"But, but how? I just saw you-"

"Oh well! I betrayed you! Live with it!" Red snarled.

Robin looked up at her, a wave of heart break hitting him. Then, all of a sudden, he heard his name. He heard it over and over. The evil Red disappeared, along with the room he was in. His vision became black, but quickly returned. He groggily sat up. He looked down and jumped in astonishment as he noticed chains around his wrists and ankles. Along his neck he felt a collar.

Worried, he looked around the room he was in and gasped as he saw his teammates all around him. They all seemed under the illusion of the Fear Gas. Superboy looked like he wanted to punch something. Miss Martian was shaking and had tears rolling down her cheeks. Aqualad looked like he was on the verge of a brake down. Kid Flash was hyperventilating. Artemis was crying into a bloody hand. Robin turned to Red and his heart cracked. She still had the knife in her right shoulder. She had blood covering her right arm where another slash seemed to be. She was curled up into a ball, her body shaking with sobs. Tears were flowing in a steady stream from her eyes. He couldn't tell what, but she was murmuring many things quietly.

Soon enough, the rest of the team woke up. Except for Red. By the time everyone else was up, Red was screaming and clutching her head. Her face was covered in tears. She just seemed broken.

And she wouldn't wake up.

**Hey, thanks for reading! I got so many reviews and favorites and follows after the lat chapter. THANK YOU AWESOME FANS OF MINE! The last time I checked the amount of views on this story, 1,648. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Thanks.**


	14. A Wilting Rose

**1,924. That's how many views this story has. Thank you to all of those who have read. Reviews are appreciated though! So, this is the big revealing chapter! I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!**

"Red, come on!" Robin shouted, roughly shaking her shoulders. She was still under the Fear Gas. The knife had been taken out of her shoulder and her wounds (along with the ret of the team's) had been wrapped. By now, she was just sobbing and muttering things again. Though she still seemed, in all ways possible, broken beyond repair. Robin shook her once more, not expecting anything. Though Red's eyed snapped open under the mask and she flung herself up into a sitting position. She looked around at everyone and cried out. She began to back away but Robin grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Red? Come on. You're back. I don't know what you saw with the Fear Gas, but you're back," he told her gently. Red still looked unsure but moved a bit closer. Soon all the tension left her body.

"So, what's our current situation?" she asked, brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Well, we were -in short- captured by the Injustice League, transported to an unknown location, and stripped of weapons. Plus we have these weird collars on and none of us can use our powers." Kid Flash informed. Red made a humming sound and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Any possible exits that can be accessed?" she asked.

"Not that I could see," Miss Martian sighed. Red's shoulders slumped and she leaned against the wall of the cell they were in. Though she wasn't thinking of a plan.

_They're going to find out. I can't even tell them myself by helping because of these stupid collars. So, it's either tell them now, or let Mom reveal my family ties,_ Red thought.

"Hey guys," her voice came out as a squeak, so she cleared her throat and started again. "Hey guys, there's, uh, something I need to tell you," she stuttered.

Confused by this new side of Red, her teammates began a chorus of "What's?". Red gave a shaky sigh.

"Well, um, there's something I've been-"

"Hello, kiddies!" Joker and Poison Ivy strode in front of the cell, interrupting Red's confession, "Having fun?"

Red glared at him. "Yes, it is so much fun to be bleeding in chains and powerless," she said sarcastically. Poison Ivy flicked a hand and a large vine sprouted up and began squeezing Red around the stomach.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated." she sneered as Red began gasping for breath.

_She's losing air rather quickly,_ the thought popped into the back of Robin's head. Though he ignored it as he tried to get Red out of the plant's tight grip. Finally Ivy let the plant go and Red dropped to the ground, still gasping for breath. Robin quickly pulled her close as best as he could with handcuffs on. Even in Robin's warm and steady grip, the heroine trembled.

"Shh," he whispered to her softly as she gave small whimpers. That was the second time she had completely lost air within a day. So, she was pretty shaken up. This made Joker flash that terribly sadistic smile.

"Oooh! I love playing with broken toys!" he cheered. Red pressed closer to Robin, fresh tears streaming down her face. Robin hugged her tighter.

"Shut up, you insane son of a bitch!" he growled at the clown. Joker made a tsking sound as he opened the cell door and advanced towards the Boy Wonder and Red. As he crept closer, Red's grip on Robin's uniform tightened until she held a fistful of cloth. Joker grabbed her shirt and began to pull her off of Robin. Red attempted a kick at the villain, but Joker grabbed her leg and threw her off of the Boy Wonder. Red landed on the ground and let out a groan as her already broken bones were damaged further. Feeling quite pleased with himself, the Joker pulled a weak and nearly unconscious Red by her shirt out of the cell. He slammed the cell door shut and smiled at Young Justice.

"Don't you touch her!" Artemis growled.

"Well, if I do, there isn't much for you to do now is there?" he said. Still holding her by the shirt, Joker whipped out a knife and held it against her stomach.

"You tell them or you die. Your choice Rosie," he hissed into her ear. Red instantly paled at the use of her old nickname.

"No," she croaked. Joker raised an eyebrow and began pressing the knife's blade against her stomach. Her green camisole began to tear and blood began to emerge. Her teammates looked on (none knowing what was going on) horrified. Joker looked over at Poison Ivy.

"I think she needs a bit of incentive, hmm?" he suggested. Ivy nodded. Suddenly, six plants burst from the ground and wrapped around the necks of Young Justice (excluding Red).

"Turn the collar off." she said suddenly, her eyes popping.

"Hmm? What was that dear?" Joker asked.

"Turn. The collar. OFF!" she demanded. Joker grinned and pulled a remote from his pocket. Staring happily at the choking heroes, he switched off the collar owned by Red. He didn't notice it, but he also switched off the collar of Miss Martian. She noticed this and immediately separated her collar so she could take it off but it would still stay on.

Red's mask hid her eyes full of pain as she flung her hands backwards. The plants immediately stopped choking her friends and went straight for the two villains. Though Poison Ivy flicked her hands and the plants flew towards Red. Red flicked her hands once more and the plants went back towards the villains. Just as quickly, however, Poison Ivy sent the plants back to the ground.

The Young Justice team stared at Red in shock, not having processed what they had just seen. Joker's expression changed into one of anger and he pressed the knife farther into Red. She let out a short moan. Then, Joker struck her across the face, sending her mask flying and Red to the ground. The knife began slicing her skin as she fell to the ground. Red hid her face, not wanting anyone to see her.

"You'd think my daughter would know better," Poison Ivy sighed. Red stole a quick glance at her friends and was horrified with what she saw.

Superboy's usual angry look looked ten times angrier. Aqualad looked disappointed. Miss Martian looked confused and her eyes were asking so many questions. Kid Flash looked betrayed. Artemis had a look of complete hatred. And Robin, oh Robin. He had about million expressions on his face, all of them negative. He had a look of shock, sadness and confusion. His face was a combination of all the rest of the team's with some more added on. The most noticeable that Red could see, however, was hurt. With blood pouring from her torso and tears streaming down her hidden face, Red looked up to face her teammates. They noted, some disgusted, her red eyes and broken appearance. They also noted her eye color for the first time. It was bright green, the color of grass.

"And to think that I... that I..." Robin glared at her. Though no one could see, he had tears beginning to form in his eyes. Only Red could tell, and her tears were flowing down in rivers.

"But, but," she stuttered. Though Joker struck her across the face before she could finish. Her broken bones ached, her wounds stung, her blood was being lost by the gallon and she just wanted to disappear. So with all of her troubles, it became too much. She passed out.

Then Joker threw her over his shoulder and walked away with Ivy trailing behind her. As he disappeared behind a corner, the team could hear him say something about payback. They all leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do. Their emotions clouded their thoughts, for they were still angry at Red. Robin put his head in his hands.

"She lied... to all of us..."

**Again, thank you to all of yoeh who have read. There is no way to thank you guys enough. I am honored to have so many great fans. Next chapter will be up soon! :) :D 3 **


	15. Forgiveness is Blooming

**Another big chapter! Okay, I know that some of you are thinking that Red has been going through a lot in a short time. I also know that I haven't been very descriptive when it comes to stuff like that. It will ****_all be explained_**** in this chapter. Also, this story is coming close to an end. Do not fear however, for there shall be a SEQUEL! Then probably another story after that, for my loyal readers ;) **

"Oh my God!" Robin gasped, picking his head up from his hands.

"What?" Artemis sulked. Robin looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You know how Red has been getting hurt a lot in the past ten months?" he asked. He was met with a group of nods. "Well, did you ever think she was suicidal? That she was so 'guilty' that she tried to kill herself to get it over with?"

"So, you're saying that Red would rather kill herself than tell us a secret?" Kid Flash said, "Even if we didn't know her, well, the _real _her, that seems a bit extreme."

Robin shrugged. "It's a possibility," he huffed.

Suddenly a whisper from Miss Martian popped up. "That time when Psimon attacked Red and I saved her, she had something hidden. It was literally a wall. I couldn't really tell what was behind it, but it was like a dam holding back a sea of emotions. I could sort of sense a lot of sadness and guilt behind it. It was genuine."

"Though, though, what about! Um, what about..." Robin stuttered.

"Robin, I sense that you are just trying to think of a reason to be mad at Red. I believe Red was trying to tell us before the incident. Though she didn't get the chance to tell us, she wanted to. Our emotions interfered with our reactions when we found out Red's family tree from her mother and not her. Now she may be suicidal because she may think that we abandoned and hate her." Awualad lectured.

"Oh my God, you're right," Artemis sighed, "Both of us are hypocrites."

"What do mean?" Kid Flash asked concerned.

"Well, Red wasn't the only one hiding things. My dad is Sportsmaster, my mom is the retired Huntress and Cheshire is my sister. Red pretended to be furious when she found out. So, because of that I flipped. Even though I was hiding something for the same reason. I know why Red has been so depressed for the past few days," Artemis had tears coming to her eyes as she told them this. She braced herself for the same reaction Red received when Kid Flash went up and hugged her.

"Wally...?" she asked.

"We have no right to judge you after Red. They could have already killed her. We don't need another example," Kid Flash smiled reassuringly. Artemis gave a small smile while Robin stiffened and turned a shade paler.

"I know I feel terrible," Superboy sighed.

"Y-you don't think she's actually dead, right?" Miss Martian sniffled.

"No, she can't be. Besides, Joker likes to torture people until they beg for death."

Then it hit him. "I am such an idiot!" he exclaimed, smacking his head. The team looked at him questioningly.

"Joker loves to torture and hurt people until they beg for death! He has been slowly setting things up to hurt her until she felt useless and guilty from all the help she got from us! The Psimon attack. He wanted to give her some madness to start off. The plane. He wanted her to come so close to death that she felt useless and injured for awhile. The freezing, the near death experience, they were all used to make her feel like a burden and problem. Now, she'll be injured and beaten until she begs to be killed. Though I know she won't beg. So, she'll be driven to madness from being so damaged and thinking that she is alone," Robin paused for a moment to let the information sink in.

"We have to get her."

Just then they heard a shout from the Joker. "Come on Rosie! I thought you had a voice!" His voice echoed through the building they were in, making Young Justice freeze. Then the sickening sound of metal connecting with bone could be heard and the team cringed. Similar sounds echoed through the hall for the next two minutes until a loud, bone chilling scream flew through the halls. They could hear cackling and sobbing too. More screams became audible as the minutes dragged on. Miss Martian was sobbing quietly into Superboy's shoulder, the latter's face quite grave. Artemis and a horrified Kid Flash were hugging each other and Artemis had tears running down her face in a steady stream. Aqualad leaned against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut. And even Robin had tears flowing down his face despite his attempt at composure.

After more and more screams, Miss Martian's head snapped up. "Hello Megan!" she cried, smacking herself in the face much harder than usual. "When Red used her powers, Joker turned off the collar for her. He accidentally did the same for me! I opened the collar, but forgot until now. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot."

Superboy quickly comforted the martian while the rest of the team beamed at her.

"It's fine Miss M! Just undo the collars from us and we can get out of here!" Robin grinned. Miss Martian smiled as she telepathically undid everyone's inhibitor collar. Then, once everyone was free, Superboy ripped the cell door off its hinges.

MM: _Link is up. _

Everyone: _Let's go._

**__****So, how was it? Again, Cutting Family Ties is ending soon. SEQUEL WILL BE PROVIDED TO THOSE WHO WANT IT! As always, it is seriously appreciated that you've been reading. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I received so many last chapter. I live writing for you guys. New chapter hopefully soon!**


	16. Replanting

**Here is the newest chapter! I worked so hard on it an I hope it payed off. I got so many reviews last chapters! And, uh, guys. The story still has a few more chapters to go! Be patient for te sequel! I'll come up with the name... eventually. Then I'll put it on the last chapter do everyone knows what to look for. Also for any Jewish readers, Happy Hanukkah! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be a spoiler at the bottom of this page if you want to look at it. Sorry this was so long!**

The six teens dashed swiftly through the halls. Superboy had already confirmed that them, Red, Joker and Poison Ivy were the only ones in the mystery building. The team stopped at a hallway with three different ways to turn.

Artemis: _You're sure you saw the weapons down there with infrared vision?_

Superboy: _I'm positive._

Aqualad: _Okay. Artemis, Robin and I shall retrieve our weapons while Miss Martian, Superboy and Kid Flash create a diversion and find an exit. Should anyone find Red, be sure to get her. If we can't find her on our way, well, then we improvise_.

They all gave a nod and ran off into different directions. The three looking for weapons ran down the second hallway while Miss Martian and Superboy flew (in Miss Martian's case literally) down the first and Kid Flash sped down the third.

Artemis, Robin and Aqualad dashed down the middle hallway, glancing at doors as they went. It appeared to be in a old office building of some sort. They finally came upon a dead end, with a door labeled "STORAGE".

They all looked at each other and Robin shrugged. "It's too obvious. No one would look in there. Which is exactly why we should look in there." he stated.

Aqualad kicked down the door, revealing their weapons. And the Joker.

"Well kiddies, you've been bad."

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was running down the third hallway. He dashed around the corner, looking for something to wreck. He let out a frustrated cry as he too reached a dead end hallway.

"Wally?" a familiar voice asked. Kid Flash whipped around to face Miss Martian and Superboy.

Kid Flash: Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong.

Just then, Poison Ivy appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, kids these days. Always causing trouble." The three braced themselves as plants erupted from the ground and flew towards them.

"Go!" Kid Flash commanded. He sped to the side and zigzagged out of the path of the plants while Miss Martian flew upward. Superboy jumped up and aimed a punch at the villainess.

Superboy: _I have no idea how it's going with you guys, but we're having some problems._

Robin: _Well, it seems we all have to stay traught then. Joker found us._

They all mentally wished each other luck and the battles ensued.

Poison Ivy sent more plants towards the three teens battling her.

Kid Flash: _Superboy, maneuver twelve!_

Kid Flash charged behind Ivy and gave her a hard kick to the back, sending her into a punch to the stomach from Superboy. The power of the punch sent her to the ground, winded. Though before they could run away, a plant wrapped itself around Kid Flash's ankle and fling him into a wall. He landed with a pained grunt. A vine was about to the same to Superboy when an already hurt Poison Ivy was picked up into the air and hurled against a wall. As dust from the broken wall cleared, the two boys stared at Miss Martian grinning down at them.

While this was going on, the other three were having more trouble with the Joker. They had quickly grabbed their weapons and a stare down began.

"Frankly, I'm underwhelmed. Especially with you, Boy Blunder. I thought you could do better," Joker shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"Are you kidding? It took you ten minutes to find us. With how obvious we were being, it should'nt have even taken one!" Robin laughed. Joker's expressin turned sour as he suddenly busted out two knives and lunged towards the teens. Artemis immediately shot an arrow, but cringed at the use of her injured hand.

"Hm. Interesting." Joker observed aloud, dodging the arrow. He suddenly kick Artemis in the shoulder, sending her falling backwards. Aqualad quickly brought out his water bearers which just as quickly transformed to water hammers and swung them at the Joker. He dodged those too and slashed at Aqualad's arm. Blood began to drip out and he clutched his arm. Joker grinned and looked up to find a certain Boy Wonder flying towards him with a kick. It him in the face and Joker went tumbling back. Before he could regain his stance, Robin punched Joker in the face and kneed him in the head. He was out cold.

"Nice Rob!" Kid Flash's voice popped up. The Boy Wonder jumped and turned to face his teammates. He cleared his throat.

"I take it everything else is taken care of?" he asked.

"Yeah. My hand hurts again and Kid Klutz hit his head on a wall so he has a bit of a concussion. Though, other than that, we can go get Red. Now." Artemis told him.

"Okay then, let's branch out and try to find her. I don't care where, keep the link up, just find her. Let's go!" Robin urged. So the team dashed off to every hallway and every door, looking for their missing member. Robin pulled off his glove and dropped out a green domino mask. It had been knocked off of Red when Joker smacked her across the face. She at least deserved her identity, at least that's what Robin thought. So he dashed in and out of doors, looking for the heroine. It became apparent that this used to be an office building but the Joker had added some special touches. There was too much blood on the ground for a random office accident.

His hope quickly decreased as no sign of Red could be found. No one had said anything through the mind link for a long time.

Then, Robin angrily burst through a closed door, thinking that they would never find Red. He looked around to see a large room with many weapons spread around and much blood on the floor. And lying in the middle of all of this was Red.

Robin quickly darted over to her. It was just like in his Fear Gas illusion. She was covered in blood, many broken bones were apparent. The only difference, however, she was breathing. It didn't matter how slowly she did breath or how small her pulse was. She was alive and breathing.

Robin: _I found her. _

Within a minute the whole team had gathered in the room. It soon became obvious that Red was in a coma at best and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Okay, let's find an exit and find out where we are. Then we can contact the League," Aqualad instructed. So as a group they all ventured through the building, looking for an exit. The whole time, Red was unconscious in Robin's arms. He fell weird because the body he was carrying felt so broken that it didn't even feel like a human body anymore.

"Okay, is it just me, or have we been walking in circles?" Kid Flash asked suddenly.

"No, I think so too. Wouldn't Joker be the type to build a sort of 'fun house'?" Miss Martian responded. Robin nodded gravely.

"That also means he can control it. No exit unless he makes an exit." he moaned. The team followed suit.

"Aw kiddies, don't be depressed! I got a _special_ finale for you!" Joker's voice sounded through the halls. Then, out of nowhere, an explosion blew through the hall. The teens went flying and landed hard on the floor. More explosions rang out and the building began to collapse.

"He's doing a suicide bomb!" Robin shouted. Though before anyone could respond, an explosion burst from right behind them and the heroes went flying out of the crumbling building and fell to the ground ten feet below. There was a distinct smacking sound as they each hit the ground, and most were out cold on impact or from the explosion. Though Robin held onto Red the whole time and tried his best to stay awake after he hit the ground. Though eventually he blacked out with a near-dead Red in his arms.

None of them could know that they were in Gotham City and that the Justice League was on its way.

**Did you like it? Huh? Well? COMMENT! Though seriously, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed my story. Cutting Family Ties is such a big hit, I don't know how to thank you all. Thanks for reading!**

**SPOILER ALERT: I will include an Auld Acquaintance chapter because it will probably have a small impact in the sequel. :)**


	17. Regrowing

**New chapter! I know it's been like two whole days, but I was busy and had a bit of writer's block. This chapter may be a bit short (it's probably actually pretty long, I have no way of knowing until I publish this), but I hope it's good enough! I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last chapter, so the story is almost done! A sequel will come! Enjoy this chapter!**

Robin groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up in a bed. "Huh...?" he murmured groggily. Then the memory hit him. He and the team had been captured by the Joker and Poison Ivy. There had been some truth revealing and torturing, and then they had been blown out of the building. Then, that was it.

Robin slowly climbed out of the bed he was in and looked around. He was in the large room of the infirmary at Mt. Justice. He noticed the rest of his teammates lying in beds with assorted casts and bandages. All except Red.

Ignoring the bandages on his own body, Robin walked around the room searching for the heroine he knew was near dead before the explosion. Robin was already stumbling and his body was aching with pain as he looked around. Wally had a bandage around his head. M'gann had a cast on her arm and a bandage on her leg. Kaldur's whole left leg was in a cast. Even Conner had a bandage on his arm. Artemis' stabbed hand was wrapped heavily in a bandage and her ankle was in a small brace. Robin looked down to see his arm in a sling and as he moved his shoulder he felt a stab of pain. He also then realized the presence of bandages around his ribs. _I must have dislocated my shoulder and broken some ribs,_ he thought unhappily.

"Dick?" a voice asked from behind him. Robin jumped at the use of his real name and turned to face Batman, strangely without his cowl.

"Hey Bruce," he sighed.

"You're the first one up after four days. Are you okay after the whole incident?" Bruce Wayne asked his adopted son, concerned.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where's Red?" he demanded.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She was so injured and, well, broken, that we had to take her into intensive care. Her heart and breathing rates have yet to become stable. There were reports of odd things going on in the building, and when the explosion happened the Justice League knew it was you guys. When we came we noticed that Red was a bit more hurt than the rest of the team. Is there a reason?"

"Well, the Joker and Poison Ivy had something to prove," Robin replied. Technically he was telling the truth. Appearing unsatisfied, Bruce pulled the cowl over his head.

"She's in the hospital room she was in when she first came. I'm sorry to say it Dick, but the League and I think-"

"No, she's fine. I know she's fine!" Robin insisted, stumbling out of the room as fast as he could. He was heading towards the room he knew Red was in. He hobbled through the door and stopped short at what he saw.

There was Red lying in a white bed, skin paler than usual and red hair strewn around her pillow sloppily. From the doorway he could already see many large cuts that contained dried blood. He made his way over to her bed and slightly lifted the thin sheets. Red was dressed in a white tank top and shorts. She had many casts and cuts all over her body, at least from what Robin could see. He looked at her cut, pale face and let out a gasp at what he saw. Literally carved into her right cheek was a terrifyingly intricate rose, deep red blood still seeping out.

"Red Rose," Robin mumbled to himself.

It was like this for awhile. Robin was the only one up, visiting Red everyday. Though two days after he had woken up, Conner and Wally did. Wally had a concussion and Conner had a bit of a bloody arm. The next day Kaldur and M'gann woke up with a broken leg and a broken arm and bloody leg. Artemis ended up waking up last with a _very_ injured hand and a sprained ankle. They all went to visit Red everyday.

The League had been asking them questions constantly, which the team tried their best to avoid for Red's sake. This of course made the League very suspicious. Though the team had someone by the injured girl's side almost every second.

It had been three weeks since the incident, and Red still hadn't woken up. The League was trying to tell Young Justice that it was hopeless, that she was gone, but they all refused to believe it. Then one day when Robin was waiting by her bed, his hope decreasing.

A small groan was heard in the room and his head immediately snapped up. "Red?" he asked, almost begged, incredulously. He was met with a cringe and small whimper. He gently placed his hand on her arm and his eyebrows knitted together as he was met with another cringe and more terrified whimper.

"Red? Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper. The heroine curled up into a ball and whimpered more loudly. Robin called the team in after a few more attempts. Artemis looked at her friend, worried.

"Red? You know we forgive you right? I told the team my secret and we decided it was fine that we both hid something. It's fine Red," she insisted. Even after more tries from her team, Red wouldn't give in. The League made them leave after awhile, but Robin came back. He sat next to her and whispered words of kindness. He swore he could see a small smile sometimes. Though eventually he realized how weak she must have felt. She had been beaten to near death and couldn't do anything about it. No matter what she did, the team was still mad at her once from hiding things. Red just couldn't fix that. So by the end of the night, when Robin was thinking that Red was asleep, whispered three small words.

"I love you."

Little did he know, Red was awake. Awake and thinking the same thing.

**How was the most likely second to last chapter of Cutting Family Ties? Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and favorited and followed and read. Please review!**


	18. The Final Blooming

**Omfg it's the last chapter of Cutting Family Ties! I was literally crying tears of joy as I read the reviews from last chapter. So far it was 33 reviews for 17 chapters! Almost double! I was also crying as I began posting this, I just appreciate everyone who has reviewed and I really think this story did well! Though don't worry, the first chapter for the sequel will be up soon! I said this chapter would have something along the lines of Auld Acquaintance. It sort of does. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Cutting Family Ties! **

Red walked out of the small little lounge and into the cave with a frown. She had sling on her arm that also connected a bandage wrapped around her stabbed shoulder. Scars could be seen, especially the large rose shaped one on her right cheek. Red had refused to wear any casts or bandages after being immobile for a month. After making sure that she was alright, the Justice League immediately set out interrogating Red. It had been going on for a long time, and by the time Red was done with her final interrogation it was December twenty-sixth.

So Red walked through the halls of Mount Justice, finally being able to freely communicate with people she hoped were still her friends.

She finally turned the corner into the living room/kitchen, where her teammates were waiting.

"How was it? Is everything alright? Are you in trouble?" a flurry of questions emitted from the mouth of Miss Martian, who flew forward to see Red.

"They said that they understood, especially with my predicament. They were excepting of Artemis and they said my situation was a bit more serious so they had plenty of sympathy. I'm not in trouble for anything and for the last time M'gann: _I am fine!_" Red exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be walking Red. You broke your foot and lost so much blood and you haven't really eaten anything since before the incident!" Robin insisted. The last part was quite true. Red had had an IV bag for her whole healing process and hadn't been very hungry for anything since.

Red shrugged. "I am one to work through pain."

"So, the whole League knows your secret?" Artemis asked attempting to break up an argument that was brewing.

"Only current members. Any new members to the League or Young Justice will have to be kept in the dark until they prove themselves to be trustworthy," Red explained.

So they all talked like this for awhile. They talked until everyone got tired and decided to go to bed, for the team was currently living at the mountain. As Red walked to her room she brushed against Robin and said in a soft whisper, "Goodnight Dick," And Robin's eyes were wide for the rest of the night.

Things were pretty calm for the next few days. The League was getting ready to accept the new members on the thirtieth, so the team wasn't really bothered. No missions came up either for the team. Though for once they were okay with it. M'gann and Conner were spending a lot of time alone together which made everyone smile whenever they saw one of them. Artemis and Wally were hanging out with each other a bit more and the team laughed behind their backs, wondering why it took so long. Kaldur wasn't really doing anything special, only hanging around. Robin and Red trained. No matter how many times she was told not to, Red trained. She had worked through pain before, she could deal with it. Every time her face twisted into pain -even if it were for a only second- Robin would be right at her side.

Soon enough it was time for the new members' induction into the League. The seven teens stood inside a room at the Hall of Justice, staring up at a screen displaying the event. They were all dressed for the cold, planning on hanging out later. Red was out of her sling but still had hidden bandages on her shoulder. She wore a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt with a bright puffer vest the color of her hair. She had on a light blue pair of jeans and her green converse high tops. Her wavy hair fell neatly onto her back, green eyes concealed by brown contacts.

As they waited for the ceremony to start, Wally asked, "Hey Red, why do you still wear contacts even if we know what you look like normally?"

"You guys and the villains who really got to know me are the only ones who know what I normally look like. No identity revealing for anyone else. Plus, I think I'm going to make my own secret identity one of these days," Red told them.

"If you don't mind me asking Red, what is your real name?" Kaldur asked tentatively.

"Well, I guess I can trust you guys. My real name is Rose. That's why Joker called me Rosie and why I originally called myself Red Rose but said to call me Red. I thought it would feel like I was finally losing that part of me. Though if any of you start calling me that, at all, you're dead. And I mean it! I was originally trained to kill." Red hurried through her words. The team stayed quiet for a little bit. Then Red put her head in her hands and let out a small "Sorry," Robin walked over to her and awkwardly patted her back and leaned closer to whisper something in her ear.

"I know this may not be the bet time to tell you, but Poison Ivy died in the explosion. No evidence of Joker was there," he whispered. Red looked up and took a deep breath.

"She never cared for me anyway. She was barely even my mother," Red announced, choking on the last word. She smiled and the rest of the team did the same.

Just then the induction began. The team clapped respectively during each announcement and Robin, Wally and Kaldur clapped and whooped as Red Arrow's name was announced. Red smiled at her happy teammates as a beep sounded from the large computer in the room. She immediately darted over and began typing.

"Something's going on guys," she said.

"You'll have to hack League systems if you want to find-"

"Done!"

So just like that their plans to hang out became a mission. The team quickly suited up and met in the bioship. Red was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You okay Red?" Robin smiled.

"I have just been out of action for so long! I need something to keep me busy!" Red exclaimed.

After the bioship had taken off the team began looking into the mission. Artemis' teeth clenched as it was revealed to be Cheshire whose plane had crashed with a case of special chemicals. They soon arrived in a snowy canyon, climbing out of the bioship.

"It doesn't look like anyone made it," Kid Flash announced.

"Don't be so sure," a sly voice appeared behind the team. Artemis immediately whipped around and began combat with her sister. Then, more villains popped up from a cliff above. There stood the Riddler, Mammoth, Shimmer and others. Riddler pressed a button on a remote and an electric field surrounded the canyon.

"This is going to be so much fun," Superboy muttered.

It was a relatively quick battle. Superboy had taken care of Mammoth in minutes, Cheshire had slipped into the blizzard (no one could blame Artemis though, knowing her secret) and Robin and Red had taken care of the Riddler and Shimmer.

As the team took care of the captured villains, Red placed her hands on her hips.

"And just when we thought they were getting harder," she shook her head. Robin smiled as they boarded the bioship.

When they got back to the cave, they found a very impatient Dark Knight waiting for them. After a reprimanding from Batman, the team crashed in the living room.

"Pretty successful mission, right?" Wally asked once they were all back in their civvies. He was met with shrugs and murmurs of assent.

"So I hear that there's a wicked after party for inductees. Too bad we have nothing to really do here," Red sighed. So they all stayed right in the mountain that night, oblivious to whatever was happening elsewhere. Though little did they know that something big was going on with their friends and mentors, and they couldn't help them.

Red strode into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting with Batman and Red faces were grave.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Last night Red Arrow made an attempt to take control of the Justice League. We have retained him and he won't be a bother to us anymore," Batman explained, turning around to leave, "Red Tornado, watch the kids."

As soon as Batman left, Red Tornado stepped forward and dropped to the floor.

"What the hell is going on!?" Wally demanded.

"I don't know, but Batman called us 'kids'. Batman would never call us kids. What exactly are we supposed to do?" Robin thought aloud.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann cried, slapping her forehead, "Red Tornado has a room up there (she pointed to the top of the mountain) with a different robot body. We can dismantle him and put a memory chip in the other robot!"

So M'gann telepathically levitated a half built human-like robot from the high up apartment of Red Tornado down to the ground. The team quickly began to dismantle him. Suddenly Black Canary walked through the zeta-tube and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Why are you dismantling a member of the Justice League?" she demanded.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Robin insisted.

"Well, it looks like you are dismantling Red Tornado and putting his intelligence into a different body!"

"Then I guess this is exactly what it looks like..."

Then suddenly the half built Red Tornado snapped up. "Team, get out of the cave, now!" he ordered.

Black Canary opened her mouth and let out a scream. Before it could hit Red flicked her hand and a wall of thick vines exploded from the ground.

She turned to her teammates. "Suit up guys, we don't have much time."

"I never saw Poison Ivy-" Robin started.

"She was afraid I wouldn't have her complete powers so she made sure I was genetically enhanced. Turns out I naturally have abilities that surpassed Ivy's and so now I am ten times better at controlling plants. Though I only use it in emergencies!" Red explained quickly.

They were all suited up within a minute and as soon as the last member arrived Red flicked her hand again, sending one ginormous vine towards Black Canary. It wrapped around her waist and puffed out a small powder, making her unconscious. The team looked at Red, alarmed, but she just waved it off.

"She'll be fine!"

Red Tornado began to explain what had happened while the team thought over the solution.

"Okay. So. Vandal Savage has the whole Justice League under his control at he Watchtower with the help of extremely complicated alien tech. So we have to make an even more powerful counter-affect. Great," Robin mumbled, pacing the room. Red walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dick, everything is going to be fine," she soothed. Robin suddenly grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the room. He stopped when they got into the training room.

"That is the second time you have used my real name! How do you know?" he asked. So Red explained about her little realization at Gotham.

"I knew it was you," she whispered.

So they both returned to their teammates and began to think again. Suddenly both Robin and Red stood up. "I know what to do!" they both exclaimed.

"Red should really be called the Girl Wonder," Wally whispered to Artemis, who smiled despite the seriousness.

So the Boy and Girl Wonders dashed off to the holographic computer and labs, knowing the cure.

A cured Black Canary and Red Tornado walked into the Watchtower, kneeling in front of Vandal Savage.

Robin: Time to go guys.

The team branched off into the halls of the Watchtower, ready to deliver the cure.

Red slipped through a door that revealed a room with Captain Atom in it. She dropped a small smoke bomb on the floor and crept up behind the confused hero. She stuck the cure onto his neck and slipped back outside of the room. The team confirmed cured League members as Red explored more of the Watchtower. Finding a vent, Red slid through and began to crawl through. She crawled until she found a room with more Leaguers. It appeared to be some sort of storage, and it just happened to be storing Dr. Fate and Captain Marvel.

"Perfect," Red whispered to herself with a smile.

She soundlessly dropped from the vent and hid behind some crates. She threw a Rose Blade at the wall right next to Dr. Fate's head. Red quickly gained their attention and stepped out into the open. Hoping her plan would work, Red ran straight towards Dr. Fate. Expecting an attack, he prepared a spell. Though right when Red was about to punch him in the face. She vaulted off of his shoulders, placing the cure on his neck. Using her momentum, Red landed a hard kick onto Captain Marvel's face, sending him to the ground. Before he could get up however, Red placed the cure on him and dashed out of the room.

Red: _I just got Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate. Who's left?_

Robin: _Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern. Me and SB got Batman and Superman, and I think Miss M is dealing with GL._

MM: _I am._

Aqualad: _Artemis, Kid Flash and I have just defeated out mentors and are coming to offer our assistance if necessary. _

Robin: _Good._

Red weaved through the halls of the Watchtower, searching for her friends and mentors. She heard an explosion and dashed towards the source of the sound.

Sure enough it revealed itself to be an explosion by Batarang. Red looked around to possibly find Wonder Woman amidst the chaos. Though she found her, soaring above the ground and trying to hurt Miss Martian. A growl formed deep in the throat of Red as she whipped out Rose Blades of all kinds and began throwing them. An exploding blade went off right next to Wonder Woman, sending her to the ground. Though she quickly regained her stance and began to swing around her lasso. It suddenly went flying towards Red, who in a second found herself tackled to the ground.

"Vandal Savage is the one controlling them Red! He's trying to kill you!" Robin told her quickly as he reengaged battle with Batman. Red, realizing he was right, leapt back up and charged forward for hand to hand combat. Lassoes aren't very useful in close combat.

Red aimed a punch in the face at Wonder Woman, who responded with a drop kick. Red jumped over her leg and as Wonder Woman got up she kicked her in the shoulder, sending her stumbling back. Though just as quickly Wonder Woman flew forward and punched Red in the stabbed shoulder with all of the momentum from flying. Red let out a groan as she felt and saw blood again soaking the bandages. While Red was distracted, Wonder Woman took out her lasso and threw it around Red's neck. She began to fly and Red began going up too along with the lasso.

Robin: _Red! Use your powers!_

Red: _No! I only use them in emergencies!_

Robin: _You are being hanged. Use them now! _

Luckily, there was a nature reserve below them. So Red willed the plants to come up and tear Red away from the lasso. After she was once again in control, Red commanded the plants. They grew larger and larger, multiplying by the second. They knocked Wonder Woman out of the sky and let her land on a soft grassy cushion. As she did Red raced forward and stuck the cure on her. She turned around to see Robin and Superboy finishing up their battles. They each looked at each other and ran off to the main room. When they arrived with the rest of the team, no one was there. They were the only ones. Up in space. Looking down at the Earth.

A mechanical voice rang through the Watchtower. "Happy New Year."

The team immediately turned to look at Robin and Red. They both stared back, confused. Finally, Artemis rolled her eyes and cried, "We've been waiting for months! Just kiss already!"

Red blinked a few times, even more confused. She then looked the Boy Wonder straight in the eye and suddenly wrapped her arms around Robin's neck while he did the same to her waist. They closed their eyes and both pulled each other close and leaned closer and closer until their lips finally touched. They both barely came up for air but when they did, three words always came out.

"I love you,"

"I love you."

**Well? How was chapter eighteen? How was "The Final Blooming"? How was Cutting Family Ties in general? Please tell me in review form! I have loved writing for you guys and thank you for all the support I have received. Whether you reviewed, sent me a PM, favorited, followed, or just plain ****_read _****the story, thank you. It has been a real honor writing for you, and it will be an even bigger honor writing the sequel to Cutting Family Ties for you! THE SEQUEL WILL BE TITLED "A Rose That's Red". THANK YOU!**

**Love,**

** That dorky blonde**


End file.
